Welcome To The Ground
by foxcharin
Summary: Emilia Fox was locked up exactly one year ago for a crime she knows will get her floated. Just as she has accepted her death, Emilia is sent to the ground alongside 99 other teens to see if they can survive. Familiar faces, new threats, and a past that won't leave her; this new home is definitely going to be an adventure. Welcome to the Ground.
1. Prologue

_Dear whomever finds this letter,_

 _97 years ago, the people of Planet Earth were sent into space. This was to preserve what was left of the human race after a nuclear explosion destroyed their homes, killing several millions of people in the process._

 _They began with thirteen space stations._

 _Realizing that they were better together, twelve of the thirteen space stations combined to become what is now known as The Ark._

 _Unity day began a new system of law and order. A Chancellor was elected, the leader of an elite group known as the council._

 _I won't go on about how the council became corrupted by pricks who could care less about anyone, but themselves. I won't tell you about how those who aren't on the council or have an in with the guard are treated like scum. I won't go on about the unjust system that is known as The Ark because it would be pointless and I don't want them getting any satisfaction off my anger._

 _Instead, I want this letter to be about my life so that when I when I'm floated tommorrow; my loved ones will have something to remember me by._

 _So, hi! My name is Emilia Ophelia Fox. To those that know me the best, I am simply, Emilia._

 _Seventeen years ago, I was born on the Ark to Peter and Sarah Fox._

 _My father worked in medical as a doctor. I can't tell you if he still works there because I haven't seen him in a year. He was among the best in his field, only second in command to Abgail Griffin so I feel like he's still okay._

 _My mother works as a commander of the guard, something she takes pride in because she is the first woman commander in 50 years. I know for a fact that she's still in the guard because mom wouldn't let sentiment get in the way of duty._

 _From a young age, I was trained to excel in both body and mind._

 _I remember seeing my first shock-lash wound as age four, tending to my first patient at six and breaking my first nose at seven._

 ** _(All were things my parents were proud of by the way)_**

 _(Yeah, I traced over it because I'm proud too)_

 _I had exactly four friends._

 _Wells Jaha was my first friend._

 _Since I was always training, I never had time for other kids my age. Wells was different though. As the son of the chancellor, no one in class seemed to get along with him. Even the adults were wary of the seven year old boy. Whenever I went into the school playroom, I would find Wells, muttering to himself as his eyes scanned the pages of a new book. He always looked old, like the time alone had aged him. I still get angry thinking about a small Wells cuddled up in a corner while the other kids played and whispered around him._ _I remember walking over to him then saying we were going to be friends. I remember Wells seeming shocked at the notion then the bright toothy smile that overtook his features. From then on I knew, I would do everything in my power to protect that smile. As we got older, Wells grew into his old man persona. He was the only person who knew everything about me and wasn't scared._

 _My second friend was Clarke Griffin._

 _She looked like a princess the first time I saw her. Golden curls bouncing behind her, tendrils framing her heart-shaped face and bringing out the lightness in her bubbly blue eyes as she smiled. She asked me if we could be friends which I replied with a quick no._

 _My whole life, it has been dangerous for me to have any friends. Wells became an exception that my parents tolerated, but didn't appreciate. Even at a young age, I understood that I could never be like Clarke so there was no point in getting her hopes up over a friendship I couldn't contribute equally to._

 _I underestimated this princess though. With a mischievous glint in her eye and a smile that never left her face, Clarke shrugged and skipped away. From that day on, she would come up to me and ask the same question, always receiving the same answer. Sometimes, she would stick around and play with Wells while I studied. She always showed up with bruises. I thought that it could've been her parents, but Clarke assured me it wasn't. Then one day,_ _she didn't meet me. My young mind was worried, but it wasn't_ _until a group of boys dashed into the room, snickering about some little girl they had tormented that I sprang into action_ _. It took about five minutes for me to punch all of them and find who they were talking about._

 _She was huddled in a corner, her blonde locks chopped in all sorts of angles and red-rimmed sapphires that met my eyes when I bent down beside her. I quickly wiped her tears, grabbed her hand and took her to my mother where we cemented our friendship with a fresh haircut and coloring books. Clarke showed me who I wanted to be and made me feel like I was worth something._

 _My third friend was Monty Green. Unlike my other friends, Monty wasn't born to a life of what others on the Ark regarded as "privilege". Since my mom had grown up in the lower class Farm Station, she understood what it was like to grow up without certain things that I had become accustomed to having. From the days I could walk, she would take our family and we would all work in the lower stations. My mom provided protection and rations for those without either. My father tended to the injured who couldn't afford to go to medical. I worked with both of my parents to make sure that no one was forgotten._

 _I met Monty when I was 10 years old while getting some herbs for my father. His dad worked in pharmaceuticals, so Monty was always hanging around the herbs. When we were young, Monty was shyer than most kids I knew. He had a couple of friends, but he mostly kept to himself which I never had a reason to address. Now I had a reason to talk to him so that's exactly what I did. The_ _first time I ever talked to him was to ask about some of the medicine. His cheeks looked like apples as he stuttered out an explanation. If you had seen him then you would know it was difficult not being his friend after that. Monty allowed me to be free without pressure, something I didn't think was ever possible fore me._

 _Alongside Monty came my fourth and final friend: Jasper Jordan._

 _Now, Jasper was something special. While Monty was timid and modest; Jasper was boisterous and eccentric. I met him one day as Monty was showing me some engineering stuff I had no idea about, but that interested him. Jasper's first words to me were "So you're the pretty girl Monty is replacing me with"._

 _I honestly didn't think I was going to like him._

 _He was the kid always looking for a punchline to a joke that only he knew about. He was constantly smiling and trying to get me to laugh. By then I had seen my fair share of corruption on The Ark so I wasn't buying anything Jasper was trying to sell me._ _I thought his whole attitude was fake because what kind of kid was always happy?_

 _Then one day, I couldn't find Monty._

 _I asked his dad where he was and he told me that he was home. I made the short walk to his house because of something urgent that I needed to tell him I guess. When I knocked on the door, Jasper was the one to answer. The rings around his eyes were red and his face was flushed; like he had just finished crying. He let me in and told me that Monty went to get food. After a while, I got sick of the silence and asked him why he had been crying. This kid wiped his eyes and told me that he hadn't been crying, that I was seeing things. We then preceded to get into an argument about his crying. It was ridiculous honestly, something we both realized and began laughing over. I realized then that, I never wanted Jasper Jordan to stop smiling. Jasper gave me hope that one day I would be able to smile all the time._

 _Wells was the knight._

 _Clarke, the princess._

 _Monty, the wizard._

 _Jasper, the joker._

 _They all made my life better and I'm sad that it took me getting locked up to realized it. I'm grateful to have met them._

 _My life wasn't difficult._

 _I had decent parents, loyal friends, and a great future ahead of me._

 _I decided I would rather save lives than join a group of hypocrites who claimed to protect people. My ultimate goal was to one day become Chancellor so that I could finally rid the system of it's corruption._

 _Everything was great up until I got myself arrested._ _A day before my seventeenth birthday no less._

 _It's been a year since I was arrested._

 _A year without seeing my parents or seeing any of my friends._

 _A year to accept my death as I await my eighteenth birthday; which is tomorrow._

 _You see, all crimes on The Ark are capital offenses. So, if you are found guilty by the council for a crime, you are sentenced to death. However, if you are under the age of eighteen, you are sent to what we juvenile delinquents call the "Skybox"; a set of prison cells where kids under eighteen are sent to await their review trials._

 _I know though that most likely, I will be sentenced to die._

 _I won't fight them because I deserve to die after what I did._

 _So as I sit here in this bland ghost-like cell; I allow myself to feel content at the realization that this will be over **tomorrow.**_

 _I close my eyes one last time and sing a hymn._

 _ **Mama, Daddy Can't you see?**_

 _ **What this world has done to me**_

 _ **Tell me who I'm supposed to be**_

 _ **Because I don't know if I can see me beyond the night**_

* * *

 _ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETH100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100_

 **SO, long time no see .**

 **It's been well past a year, I know. I do however have a legit reason for my absence; life.**

 **I've been going through a lot of the last year that has left little to no drive for me to write. A month ago, I was on a low. There were a lot of thoughts going on in my head that I'm not particularly proud of and that I won't go into with you guys. It was in this low point that I began writing again.**

 **I began writing all kinds of stories, most of them fanfiction of course. Emilia and Diana(a protagonist from another story I wrote) became healing characters for me. Then I received one of those generic messages from and thought it might be better to publish some of the stuff I was writing about.**

 **Long story short, I'm back and I'm ready to get back to updating! I will try to update this story every Friday. I will also try to update my other stories because those who have read them, deserve an ending. You guys have been dedicated to reading and giving me feedback which I've used and appreciated through my writing.**

 **If you are new here, welcome! I hope you enjoy Emilia's story and I encourage you to check out my other stories.**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **XOXO CHARIN**


	2. Pilot: Part 1

"Prisoner 105, put your hands against the wall!"

Emilia Fox stopped singing and regarded the door with an audible sigh. Before she could reply, two burly men stumbled into her cell with harsh cold eyes. Never one to be intimidated, Emilia smirked "How about you ask nicely?" she said, her hazel eyes twinkling in amusement as she rested her hands on her curvy figure.

The men advanced towards her before a familiar voice stopped them.

"Johnson! Bryan! Out of the cell! NOW!" Sarah Fox hissed from the prison door.

The young woman's eyes widened in surprise, the smirk falling as she regarded the older carbo-copy of herself "Mother?" Emilia exclaimed, taking the minimum steps to reach a person she hadn't seen for a year.

"Emilia, we need to have a discussion" Her mother said, but instead of sounding biting like her usual reprimands; she sounded tired.

The teen regarded her mother with apprehension."What's going on?" she said, offering a cold business-like demeanor as she rested her hands at her side.

"Emilia?" A much deeper familiar voice rang out'; her fathers musk clouding the young woman's senses as he turned to meet his grassy eyes.

Her father's olive skinned hand grazed her face as he marveled "Wow, you've gotten so big and you're hair" He regarded her wavy chestnut hair with a fondness she had never known growing up "You've let it grow so long" he teased.

"Peter, we don't have time for this". Her mother's voice broke her father from his trance, causing him to move his hand to his side.

Emilia looked between her parents, confusion set in her hazel gaze "What's going on? I thought my execution wasn't until tomorrow?" The indifference her tone made her father's eyes widened at his daughter's words while her mother's stormy greys steeled to control her emotion.

"Baby, you aren't being executed" Her father spoke, his voice wavering with both sadness and elation.

As Emilia went to speak, her mother's firm voice said "You're being sent to the Ground".

"The Ground!" Emilia took a breath and rubbed her temples. "I thought it wasn't survivable until a hundred years from now!"

"Certain circumstances have made us desperate to speed up the process". Her mother replied with a glance to her father.

Before Emilia could ask, her father spoke up "It is nothing to worry about right now. What we need you to do Emilia, above all else, is take care of yourself"

Her mother's eyes swelled with an emotion as she said "I know your instincts will be to take care of everyone else because that's what we've asked you to do; but we need you Emilia. Please take care of yourself".

Emilia looked between her parents with the aknowlegement that this was the most emotion she had ever seen from them. With a firm nod, she watched the relief set into their features as they joined together to hug her.

"We love you so much Emilia" Her mother whispered to her just as sharp pain was shot to her neck.

Then the world went black.

* * *

 _Hello again!_

 _I figured people deserved an update early after all the time I spent away. I'm aware that this may not be the story that you wanted me to update, but know that I am working hard to write chapters for those other stories!_

 _I will update this story again on Friday as well as finally introduce you to Diana, another character from a Riverdale piece I wrote._

 _Hope you all enjoy Emilia's story and I'll catch you later!_

 _XOXO_

foxcharin


	3. Pilot: Part 2

_***I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE 100!***_

* * *

Emilia was thrust forward with an abrasive tug of an unknown object. Luckily, she was strapped down by something, so she wasn't thrown out of her seat. Coming out of her fuzzy state, she looked around to find other teens strapped down by red seat belts' all sporting matching silver bands on their wrists. Without having to look down, Emilia knew she shared in their misfortune.

Another eruption from the machine pulled her back to her seat causing an olive skinned hand to clasp onto her hand tightly. Emilia turned her head and found a girl with long brownish hair; her eyes were welded shut as she bit down on her rose pink bottom lip. Emilia tightened the grip as her seat shifted, bracing herself for their impending deaths. There were screams, the girl beside her crying in terror while Emilia stayed silent; holding onto some shred of hope that they would be okay. Finally, the dropship came to erupt stop.

Then everything was quiet.

"Do you hear that?" a timid voice rang out.

"No machine hum, that's a first". Another voice replied.

Before Emilia could process the voices, the girl at her side tugged her hand away.

"Sorry" The girl spoke shyly, her blue eyes lit with faint-hearted emotion.

The faint light from the machine gave Emilia a better view of her sidekick. The teen had bright innocent blue eyes; the kind that lived sheltered from the chaos that The Ark had to offer. She was slim, but muscular; like she lived and worked in Factory Station. However, Emilia knew everyone in Factory Station due to her constant visits to all of the lower stations, yet she had no idea who this girl was.

Instead of letting her curiosity get the best of her, Emilia offered the girl a smile "It's no problem". After a moment, she quickly added "I'm Emilia by the way; Emilia Fox"

The girl's eyes widened in apprehension before she said "Octavia, my name is Octavia Blake". Even in the low light, Emilia could tell Octavia was blushing causing the young woman's smile to widen as she made haste to unbuckle her seat.

As people began to shuffle out of the top floor, Emilia sprang to action at the sight of a significant golden haired princess.

 _"She can't be here"_ Emilia thought as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Sending one last smile to Octavia, Emilia leaped out of her seat. Gold curls came in and out of Emilia's vision as she raced down the ladder to the bottom of the Dropship. Too many people stood in between her and her princess; so many that Emilia began to think she was hallucinating.

Then a familiar voice rang out "Don't open the doors! The air could be toxic!"

 _"NO. NO. NO. Why is she here?"_

Emilia frantically raced to the front of the group just as a gust of air came through the crowd. It smelled like Farm Station, green and fresh, but Emilia was too focused to enjoy it. All that she could think about was her long lost friend and what she had done to get down to Earth.

"We're back bitches!" a girl shouted into the wind, sending the remaining delinquents out of the Dropship.

She continued pushing past the other teens until she finally reached the outside; catching her first glimpse of the ground. All other thoughts escaped her mind as she took in the grassy wonderland. Earth was exactly as Emilia had always pictured it. It was an endless landscape of what she recalled from Earth Skills as trees and grass; small flowers sprouting from the dirt every which direction to provide more color. The sky was blue, not like the dull blues she had seen on The Ark, but it felt alive. There was no darkness on the Ground, only constant sunlight throughout.

As Emilia breathed in the scents of Earth, she realized _"This is what freedom feels like"._

Inspecting her new home, Emilia's gaze didn't come across its original destination. However, it did stray to two other familiar faces that both excited and irritated her.

"Jasper! Monty!" Emilia exclaimed as she sprinted over to her former friends. Before they could respond, Emilia enveloped them in a hug so tight, that they couldn't do anything but squeal in response to.

"Jeez Fox, you act like you haven't seen us in a year!' Jasper joked as Emilia pulled away.

Emilia smiled at the boys then frowned and punched both boys on the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?" Monty uttered as he and Jasper rubbed their wounds in disdain.l

Emilia glared at the boys "That's for getting yourselves locked up! I distinctly remember telling the both of you to keep out of trouble" she lectured.

Monty and Jasper hung their heads low.

"Well it's not my fault that Monty forgot to replace what we took" Jasper reasoned.

Monty sent a glare to Jasper "I've apologized like a million times already!"

Jasper went to reply, but Emilia silenced him with a stern look. "I'm not happy that you got arrested, but…" She sighed and offered them a smile "I'm glad you're here. I've missed you both".

Monty and Jasper's faces lit up as they pulled her into another hug.

Monty whispered "We've missed you too Emilia".

The sound of two men arguing is what forced Emilia to pull away from her friends.

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" A deep voice sneered at his opponent.

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message". A prominent voice of Emilia's childhood rang out.

Without thinking, Emilia looked to the source of the sound and found Wells Jaha with Clarke Griffin at his side.

 _"What the hell is wrong with my friends?!"_ Emilia grunted angrily to herself as she walked towards the scene.

"Look at this guy! Chancellor of the Earth!" A greasy browned hair boy shouted smugly as he tripped Wells.

Seeing her friend thrust into the dirt, Emilia dashed forward to Wells. "HEY!" She yelled, gaining the attention of the group. "CUT IT OUT!"

Wells eyes grew large as he caught sight of her. He looked as if he were about to say something, but was caught off by the greasy teen's sneer.

"Can't fight your own battles so you have to have your guard fight for you?"

Emilia glared as she got into the teens face "Touch him again and I'll end you".

Greasy smiled smugly and inched toward her face "What are you going to do princess?"

Emilia's eyes widened "What did you just call me?"

The teen's smirk widened and as he opened his mouth to reply, Emilia twisted his arm behind his back and forced him to the ground.

"I'm no one's princess. You got that!" Emilia hissed as she pressed her weight into the boy's back. Without a word, Emilia let go of his arm and pushed him to the ground as she stood up. "Next time, don't pick fights with people because you think you can" She spat then turned her attention to Wells.

Helping him off the ground, she noticed his wince and immediately sank to the ground to analyze his ankle. "What the hell are you doing here Wells?" she growled, pulling up his pant leg to inspect the injury with frank irritation.

She heard him clear his throat before his deep diplomatic voice rang out "I came for you".

Emilia glanced up at him through her thick lashes knowing he was telling the truth because that was the kind of guy he was. He was stupid and honorable like that. With a sigh, she lowered his pant leg and stood up. "You have a sprain so take it easy for the next few days. I don't want to hear about you running up and down these grounds Wells" She scolded in a firm tone that left no room for discussion. Then she pulled him into a hug and whispered "As upset as I am that you were arrested on my account, I'm happy to see you". With a smile, she pulled away and said "No more fights!"

Then she peered past him to find her blond princess. "Clarke!" She exclaimed with glee as she progressed towards her friend. She stopped just short of the blue eyed beauty once she caught sight of her stiff behavior.

Clarke stood away from her, a look of hurt coming settling across her expression. Her friend's demeanor was something Emilia had never seen before. The blonde standing in front of her wasn't the young girl she had left just a year before; that girl was always happy without a care in the world. However, the person in front of her was cold and _angry,_ like the world had done her some injustice and she was determined to male everyone aware.

"Nice to see you Emilia". Clarke said with a distant tone that made Emilia feel as if she had never left her cell.

"I've missed you too" Emilia muttered back, letting a silence come between them before she continued in a teasing tone "Don't tell me you got arrested just to come and see me too. I didn't know you and Wells cared that much".

At the mention of Wells, Clarke's face darkened. "Wells and I aren't much of friends anymore" she growled with a glare to the boy Emilia knew stood behind her.

Emilia's eyes widened in surprised as she turned to look at Wells "What happened now?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. Then she looked back to Clarke and her heart broke.

Her princess became even more angry as an anguished look came into her eyes. "You can ask him" she gritted out then walked away. "You shouldn't have come here Wells" she hissed as she stomped further away.

Emilia rubbed her temples and looked to Wells for an explanation. He simply shook his head and sat the ground, looking defeated. She lowered herself to his level. "I don't know what happened, but I know whatever it is, we can move past it. I'll fix this okay".

"I'm not sure if you can" he whispered, hoping that he kept looking at the ground, it would swallow him up.

Lifting his chin, She forced him to look at her as she stated softly "Hey! Of course I can! That's my job remember?"

Wells, not knowing how to reply, just nodded. Emilia stood back up and walked over to Clarke who was talking to a glossy black haired boy. The teen's brown eyes flickered to meet hers in delight as he scanned her curves. Emilia rolled her eyes at the motion, but continued on her path to Clarke.

"So, Mount Weather. When do we leave" The glossy haired boy directed to Clarke.

"Mount Weather? What's that?" Emilia asked.

Clarke looked up to her friend with a frown "It's where the council was supposed to put us so we would have food". Then she looked back down at a map she was holding. "It looks like a 20 mile trek and since none of these idiots wants to come with us, I guess we're going on our own".

"Oh, okay. Sounds like fun I guess" Emilia said in a puzzled tone. Then she smiled mischievously "Give me a few minutes and I'll be back with more recruits". With that, Emilia sprinted over to find Monty and Jasper talking to some guys they had met. She slapped her hands on their backs and smiled.

Monty saw her smile and shrugged her hand off. As if reading her mind, Monty shook his head "No Emilia".

Jasper followed suit "Yeah, whatever it is you want from us; the answer is no".

"You don't even know what I was going to ask you" Emilia pouted, sticking her lower lip out for effect.

Jasper's eyes widened and he began to shake his head with for more vigor. "No Emilia! Don't you give me those damn puppy eyes!"

Emilia's puckered her lip out more "Please come with me to Mount Weather! I would love you guys forever if you did!"

"You already love us" Jasper said then let out a dramatic sigh "But, I guess we'll go".

Monty glared at Jasper "Who said I'm going?" Then he looked back to Emilia and sighed "Damn it! Okay, okay! I'll go! Just stop with those damn eyes already!" He huffed with a small smile.

"Thank you!" Emilia kissed both boys on the cheek then dragged them over to Clarke.

"Okay, we've got four" Emilia said then looked to the black haired teen still beside Clarke. "You coming too Charming?"

The boy smirked "Cute" he replied then leaned towards her "The name is Finn".

Emilia smirked back. Letting go of Monty and Jasper's hands, she took a step closer to Finn. Giving him a once over, she said "I prefer Charming" She then looks back to Clarke. "I guess we've got five then. Can we go now?"

Octavia descended toward them and claps her hands together "Sounds like a party! Make it six!" she exclaims with determination.

A freckled face man walks over to the group and grabs onto Octavia's arm. His chocolate eyes scan Octavia with shock "What the hell are you doing?" he asks in a gruff tone.

Emilia recognizes the voice from the argument with Wells. She looks to Octavia to see if she needs to step in, but Octavia scoffs at the man and pulls her arm away.

"Going for a walk Bellamy" Octavia teases then kisses the man's cheek.

 _"Damn, it's always the pretty ones that are taken"_ Emilia thinks with a sigh. She looks back to Clarke who is now glaring at Finn's wrist.

Clarke pulls it up to analyze it before glancing at him. "Were you trying to take this off?" She questions in an even tone.

Finn shrugs "Yeah, so?"

"So" Clarke drags out the word through gritted teeth "That wristband is transmitting vital signs to the Ark. Take it off and they'll think you're dead"

Finn's puzzled brow deepens "Should I care?"

Clarke goes to no doubt chastise him, but Emilia smacks him upside his head before she can get the words out. "Come on Charming, even you can't be that stupid. If the Ark thinks that we're dying then they won't follow us. You don't want the people you care about to follow you?"

Finn rolls his eyes "Okay, no need to get rough"

Emilia smirked "Well that's the only I play Charming" She said with a wink causing everyone, but Clarke and Bellamy to laugh.

"Let's get going guys!" Clarke announces and starts toward the forest.

Octavia pulls Emilia back beside her "Before you get any ideas, Finn is mine"

Emilia chuckled and gave Octavia a gentle squeeze "I knew there was a reason I liked you" Then she moved her face towards Octavia "But before you get any ideas, Prince Charming types aren't my flavor of choice". Emilia gave Octavia a quick kiss to the cheek then sprinted off to reach the rest of the group, leaving the younger girl in awe.

* * *

 ** _Hello again!_**

 ** _So, what do you guys think? Any ideas as to why Clarke doesn't like Emilia right now? Did you like that little moment with Octavia at the end?_**

 ** _Leave me a comment, telling how you feel about this chapter!_**

 ** _Also, sorry about the delay. I thought I had published this chapter, but somehow my computer decided to punk me and not do that. I feel rather inadequate when it comes to the use of technology so I just let it do whatever it wants._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _foxcharin_**


	4. Pilot Part 3

****I DON'T OWN THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA FOX AND HER STORYLINE*****

* * *

Emilia marched beside Clarke while the rest of their group trailed behind, admiring the beautiful sight of their new home. Since the blonde refused to acknowledge her once best friend, Emilia was able to assess the situation and the girl with apprehension.

This thing with Wells had changed Clarke while she was away. Instead of the carefree princess she remembered, Clarke was tense and terse, leaving her to be on edge since they landed. This version of Clarke seemed more like the Emilia before lock-up; cold and lifeless. She actually believed that Wells had betrayed her in some way.

 _"What could Wells have done?"_ She thought, biting down on her lip with irritation as she continued to think.

It was Wells Jaha for crying out loud.

The same Wells Jaha that had plenty of dirt on her, but never said anything. If there was even the threat of she or Clarke being harmed; Wells would do everything he could to prevent it. He didn't have it in him to hurt _anyone_ , let alone Clarke.

Clarke sighed. Without looking up, she said harshly "I can feel you staring Emilia. If you have something to say then say it"

"I know you probably found out why I was locked up and that's why you don't want anything to do with me. But something else happened on The Ark;something involving Wells". Emilia spoke with conviction, a hollowness filling her chest as she turned to stare ahead. "And I don't know what it was, but it has you pretty pissed so if you need someone...".

Clarke stopped, sending a glare to Emilia as she growled "You don't know anything about me and clearly..." As Emilia came to erupt halt, Clarke stepped toward her. The dangerous glint in her eyes grew to be like ice as she continued "I never knew anything about you _Ice Queen_ ".

The brunette shuddered at the nickname she had been given on The Ark after her first run in with the guard. At the time, she had felt nothing about the name. It was just another thing for her peers to use against her. Then, her parents had begun to address her as Queenie when they thought she couldn't hear them. By the time, the name had finally reached her friend group, the nails had drilled themselves in the coffin of hatred.

"I've always been honest about who I am Clarke. I would never do anything to put anyone, let alone you at risk" Emilia sighed, feeling a pinch of irritation surge through her. "Tell me what I can do to fix this".

"There is nothing to fix!" Clarke barked, getting up in her face as tears threatened to spill from Clarke's eyes "The Ark's oxygen supply is failing. My dad found out about it and so to shut him up, the council floated him. You wanna know who told them about my dad? Wells! Wells killed my dad Emilia! Then to make it worse, the only other person I trusted was locked up for murder!"

"Clarke…" Emilia began, her voice trembling as she hurried to keep emotions in check. A realization dawned on her as the others approached. "Your father is dead?" she whispered as if the words burned on her tongue.

"Is that why they kept you in solitary?" Emilia heard Finn ask over the ringing in her ears.

Monty then rang out "They're going to kill more people, aren't they?"

The air became silent until Octavia snorted "Good. After what they did to my family, let them all get floated". Then young girl stomped past the group, Clarke following close behind with a huff.

She took a deep breath and willed herself to be strong "No one is dying" she said with conviction. Once everyone looked at her, she gritted out "We will find a way to warn them". She turned and followed after the duo, stopping just short at a sight more beautiful than anything she had seen on Earth so far.

 _"Well damn"_ The young woman thought as she took in Octavia's athletic frame. The girl in question had stripped down to only a navy tank top and standard coal underwear, moving towards the edge of a river bank

"I love Earth" She heard Jasper mutter beside her, knocking Emilia out of her daze.

She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her as she patted her friend's shoulder and said "Put your tongue back in your mouth Jas".

"Octavia, what the hell are you doing?" Clarke exclaimed as Octavia dove into the water.

The remaining five stood on the edge of the rocks and stared as Octavia stood up in the water.

"Come on guys! The waters fine!" Octavia declared with a bright smile, making waves with her hands as she glided her finger-tips through the water.

"There isn't supposed to be a river here!" Clarke huffed with a glance back at the map.

Emilia glanced at her friend with a grim smile and couldn't stop herself before she said "Princess, I love you more than life and your dedication to the cause is great" Slipping her shoes off, She looked to the group for confirmation before she going back to Clarke "But if you don't take your damn cloths off, I'm pushing you in" Turning away, she took a peep back at the water.

As she grew ready to jump in, her eyes caught sight of a shadow in the water. It rested towards the rocks for a moment before it began its descent towards the clueless beauty in the water.

"Octavia! Get out of the water now!" Emilia screamed out as she raced to the water's edge.

Octavia gave the girl a puzzled expression before her eyes widened in fear. Soon after, her body was being turned and she was sinking into the water. Everyone turned and scanned the water for any sign of Octavia. Her scream pierced the air as she was finally allowed to gasp for air; the creature slithering back in the young woman's direction.

Emilia sprang into action and began pushing on a boulder "Guys! Come help distract this thing" She shouted in frustration.

The rest of the group rushed to her side and pushed the rock into the river. The snake-like beast slithered towards the rock. Without hesitation, Emilia jumped into the water."Octavia kick your legs towards the shore" She shouted as she swam as quickly as she could to the injured girl.

Emilia threw her arm around Octavia's waist and dragged her to the shore just as the creature circled back to them. It snipped at their feet, but they were just far enough for it to miss.

Emilia took a deep breath as their group came to their sides. Doing a quick scan of Octavia's body, she saw the young girl's leg was bleeding. She hurried a motion for Jasper to come to her side. Tearing a piece of his shirt off, she made haste to tie the bandage around the leg wound.

"You okay Octavia?" She huffed out once she was sure the bandage was secure.

Octavia threw her arms around Emilia, hugging her tightly "Thank you! Thank you!" she kept whispering frantically.

Emilia chuckled nervously "I got you"

"Note to self, next time, save the girl" She heard Monty say in an amused tone.

Emilia pulled away, offering a tender smile "Looks like you're going to be fine". Then she turned towards Monty "How about you save her from hypothermia and go get her clothes?"

Monty laughed to himself "Okay Fox" He said before turning to sprint towards her cloths.

"If you fall, I'm letting that thing eat you!" Emilia scoffed after him.

* * *

 _ **HEY EVERYONE!**_

 _ **SO, what do you guys think? Are you shocked about what Emilia was locked up for? Do you think Clarke will ever forgive Emilia? How do you think the others will react when they find out?**_

 _ **Well you won't have to wait too long because I have the next chapter coming out tomorrow! Take it as a "I'm sorry I don't know how to use the internet at 20 years old" gift. I swear I am the most hopeless non-tech savvy millennial there was.**_

 _ **ANYWAYS, leave me a comment and make sure to favorite this story so you can get updates.**_

 _ **See you tomorrow!**_

 _ **foxcharin**_


	5. Pilot: Part 4

****I DON'T OWN THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA FOX AND HER STORYLINE*****

* * *

After getting dressed, the group decided it was better to set up camp for the night. Emilia quickly built up a fire and stripped out of her still soaked jacket. Looking to Octavia, she motioned for her to do the same.

"The rest of our stuff will dry if we're close to the fire" She stated firmly before taking her seat on the ground.

Octavia gave a swift nod then sat next to Emilia. Monty and Jasper were comparing herbs they had found throughout the trail while Clarke and Finn were speaking in soft tones about the map. This left Octavia and Emilia to sit in silence as they soaked up as much heat as they could.

"Did you really kill someone?" Octavia asked bluntly, breaking the quiet as she began tapping her fingers against her thigh.

Emilia took a breath and reached her hands out towards the fire "Yes" she replied solemnly before she continued with a steady tone "I hurt a lot of people before I was locked up because I was taught to protect people. I just..." She let out a shaky sigh, her hands balling into fists by the fire then releasing as another breath escaped her lips. Finally, she continued "You don't have to be afraid of me Octavia".

The air was still for a few moments before the young woman finally muttered "I was locked up for being born. Bellamy is my brother".

Emilia quickly turned to look at the girl, her hazel eyes concerned and angry. "I understand why you hate the Ark" she scoffed as she shifted back towards the fire. "If it counts as any consolation; I'm glad you're here fireball".

As Octavia went to reply, Jasper and Monty ran up behind them; exclaiming their triumph of finding mushrooms.

Emilia chuckled, playing along with their antics as her tension fell away "You found us food!" Then she looked to Octavia with a smile before throwing her arms around the two boys "Our saviors!" When they pulled away, Emilia caught sight of Jasper's suggestive smile.

Her gleeful expression dropped as a stern look startled across her features. "I take back everything I just said. What is wrong with the mushrooms?"

Monty's smile widened as Jasper replied "Nothing" in a childish tone.

Emilia looked between the two boys then fixed her gaze on Monty. "Monty Green, I know something is wrong with those mushrooms and so help me God if you don't tell me…" she chastised.

"Okay, okay!" Monty uttered as he glanced down to the ground. "I once read about how people would use mushrooms to..." He shifted his attention to Jasper for a moment before he went to continue in a calm tone "...for relaxing"

Emilia scowled at the boys, watching them shift awkwardly as she said "I'm just going to take a stab in the dark and say, you were planning to get high?". After being met with silence, she ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she glared "And you two thought it was a good idea to get high right now because..?"

Both boys shrugged as Jasper answered "Well, we aren't doing anything else so…"

Emilia smacked them aside the back of their heads then sighed "Normally, I wouldn't condone this kind of activity, but..." She looked up to see two hopeful expressions. Sending them a frown, she continued "But, since this is the only food you would be eating all day; go ahead".

All three teens cheered causing Emilia to roll her eyes with a smile. When Monty offered her some, she shook her head "Someone needs to keep a level head. Plus you know I hate getting high" she dismissed then pointed towards Finn and Clarke. "Make sure to save some for them. They should eat too" she said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

Monty simply nodded his head and walked over to Clarke and Finn. Watching Clarke go to disagree, she marched toward them. Grabbing a hand full of mushrooms and shoved them into Clarke's mouth.

Daring Clarke to challenge her, Emilia said in a firm tone "Chew princess. You forget that if you go down, we all go down".

Clarke glared at her, but chewed the mushrooms which to everyone's surprise (and Jasper's dismay) were just regular mushrooms.

When Jasper offered her some leftovers, she replied with a dismissive wave "Finish them up so we can head to bed".

Jasper pouted a little, but knowing how stubborn his friend was, he shrugged and gave the rest to Octavia.

Emilia smiled at the action _"My little guy is all grown up"._

Jasper, Monty and Octavia huddled near the fire while Clarke chose to separate herself near a tree. Emilia sighed at this and took she and Octavia's jacket from over the fire. She quickly passed Octavia's jacket to her and went over to Clarke.

Gently placing the cover over Clarke, Emilia muttered "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, but I hope that one day you can forgive me.". Emilia didn't wait for a reply, but simply walked back to the fire to make sure the three teens were actually going to sleep.

Clarke stiffed at Emilia's words, feeling nothing but sadness as each sentence lodged itself in her heart. She breathed in the scent of her friend, letting it comfort her as she lulled herself to sleep.

Once Emilia made sure everyone was taken away to dream land, she noticed someone was missing. Cursing to herself, she gave one last glance to her friends before looking for a trace of where her wanderer could be.

Once she found a few leaves out of place, she sighed and began her journey.

* * *

"Really Charming?!" Emilia shouted as she sprinted towards Finn in a rage. He glanced up to her with a smirk, his glossy hair thrown over his shoulder in a cool-guy fashion. His nonchalance only made her roll her eyes and cemented her opinion on his Prince Charming persona. "You couldn't have gotten water earlier?" Emilia grumbled out as she stood in front of him.

Finn chuckled "I figured it would've been too much of a hassle for our entire group" He offered her a leaf he had managed to get water into. When she refused, he frowned "There is more than enough water for everyone. Now drink the damn water".

Emilia sent him a glare before taking a sip. The water tasted like heaven as it quenched the thirst she hadn't known she possessed. "Thanks" Emilia said with a grateful smile.

"So she does smile" Finn exclaimed. When Emilia glared at him, he grinned "Oh don't give me that. Even when you're flirting, you're serious".

"Well I can't afford to be as reckless as you charming" She huffed out and crossed her arms as she turned away from him to look to the water.

"That's the queen I've come to know and love" He replied with a laugh.

Emilia shook her hands to stop them from balling into fists as she spat "I'm glad I amuse you. Now, I think it's time we head back before someone realizes we're gone".

As they begin walking back, Finn said "Why haven't you asked me about my Skybox story?"

Emilia shrugged, still staring ahead as she said nonchalantly. "I'm not a fan of throwing the past in someone's face. You messed up and now you're here. If you want to tell me, then that's on you." She voices seriously then smiles "You'll still be Prince Charming to me".

Finn chuckles before everything goes back to being quiet. Then he mutters "I heard what you said earlier".

Emilia shakes her head, sending her waves flying loosely around her face "Could you be anymore vague?"

He clears his throat while Emilia waits patiently for him to continue. "Why you were locked up. I heard you talking to Octavia about it".

Emilia feels her fists come to her sides as she bites out "And since you're taking the time to talk to me; I take it you're curious rather than afraid".

She feels his nod at her side; his tone nervous "Umm.. I guess, yeah".

Emilia let out a loud sigh and stopped walking to get a better look at Finn ""First, let me be clear when I say that you know nothing about me Charming. So before you go assuming things about my character; how about you get to know me?" Finn's eyes widened in fear, but she quickly dismissed that feeling by saying "I'm not threatening you, I'm asking you to extend the same courtesy I've given to you" "She grazed the top of his arm in a gentle motion and tried to calm herself by giving him a tight smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just..." She let out a sigh before turning her gaze away from Finn "No matter my reasons, I have to live the rest of my life with what I've done". When she met his eyes, he saw anger, but underneath was guilt and sadness.

After shaking her head, Emilia smiled; the action not quite reaching her eyes. "That doesn't matter anyway. Like I said, what matters is not what we did to get here, but what we do now". She gave one final nod and began walking again.

Finn stared at the woman in awe for a brief moment before following her. They were silent the rest of the way to their camp site. Once they returned, Emilia noticed someone was missing. Her frantic eyes searched around until she found her princess; Emilia's jacket lingering around her shoulders as she stared with a child-like wonder that made her look like the girl Emilia had grown up with. Emilia turned to tell Finn she was going to join Clarke, but noticed his fascination with the girl and shook her head.

Playfully hitting his arm, she said "Go and give the princess some water".

Finn nodded, but as he took a step, Emilia shifted in front of him. Her eyes as dark and dangerous as her voice "You hurt her; I wear your balls as earrings".

The glossy haired boy chuckled nervously "I'll hold you to that" he said then made his way to Clarke.

Emilia watched as her Princess accepted some water from Prince Charming. She laid her head against the ground, letting the fairytale picture and the lights snores of her friends lull her to sleep.

* * *

 _ **As promised, another chapter for you!**_

 _ **I will also be publishing a chapter tomorrow alongside a chapter for my Riverdale story!**_

 _ **SO, what do you guys think? Do you think Clarke will ever forgive Emilia? What about Octavia and Finn's reaction to why Emilia was locked up?**_

 _ **I love feedback and comments, so don't be afraid to leave me some notes on what you like and what you don't like.**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **foxcharin**_


	6. Pilot: Part 5

****I DON'T OWN THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA FOX AND HER STORYLINE*****

* * *

The sun shone down on Emilia's face, the waves of heat causing her to stir until she woke to the new day. The light blinded her for a moment as before eyes adjusted to the it and everything else Earth offered. She stretched out, giving the ground the once over she neglected in pursuit of finding her friends.

The colors were like nothing she could have imagined. Everywhere she looked was a different hue of something she had only seen in storybooks and Earth Skills textbooks. The grass beneath her fingers was soft and green much like the herbs in Farm Station. Much to her excitement, it was quiet on Earth too. There was no machine hum or grinding of old rusted gears. All that could be heard on Earth were the whistling of the wind and the soft snores of the other teens. A feeling a peace settled in her chest, it's ease coming and going with the tides of flowers in the breeze. She breathed in the fresh air, letting out a satisfied sigh.

 _"This is Earth""_ she thought with a whimsical smile.

As her group began to wake up, Emilia stood and glanced around to make sure that everyone was accounted for. She smiled at her princess and her prince, cuddled up beside a tree with her jacket covering them both.

 _"Good"_ Emilia thought _"Clarke deserves to be happy"._

"You deserve that too you know?" Monty muttered as he walked over from his position next to Octavia.

Emilia frowned which made Monty shrug. She looked back at Clarke and Finn who just waking up. They smiled shyly at each other as they realized where they were.

An overwhelming fit of sadness sank into the pit of her stomach. She knew she would never get to have what she was looking at. She would never be allowed to have that fairytale love or really any kind of love. Her life had never been about that and after what she had done; she didn't see herself being able to have that.

 _"I don't deserve any of this"._ She thought then stated firmly"Thanks Monty, but you're wrong".

Before he could respond, she dusted off her jeans and send a timid smile as she said "Come on. Let's go wake up sleeping beauty and the beast over there".

* * *

"Come on Jasper, you said you wanted to go first!" Clarke exclaimed in frustration as the goggled boy stood frozen in indecision.

Emilia had offered to go first, but Jasper shook his head with a glance back at Octavia and said he wanted to go. Not wanting to embarrass him, Emilia agreed, even smiling even though he knew how worried she was. She watch as Finn whispered something to him causing Jasper to nod in approval, a boyish grin coming to the surface.

The young man took a deep sigh, closed his eyes, and swung across the river screaming "APOGEE!" before stumbling onto the shore.

The group laughed at his antics, Emilia breathing a sigh of relief as Jasper picked up a tattered sign off the ground.

He quickly let out a shout "We found Mount Weather!"

Finn turned to Emilia with a teasing smile "Your turn my liege".

"Prince Charming is a jokester" Emilia proclaimed with a roll of her hazel eyes.

Just as Finn offered the vine to Emilia, a spear shot through the air. With a loud thud, it landed right in Jasper's chest, pinning the young man to the tree behind him.

Emilia's eyes widened in horror at the sight. "Jasper!" she exclaimed as she went to run to him.

Finn quickly grabbed her and dragged to the ground, watching the trees to find the owner of the spear; her eyes never leaving her friend. She wanted to get up and go across the river. She needed to make sure Jasper was okay. She knew she could save him if she could just get across the river, but her legs were frozen where she had been forced o crouch down.

"We're not alone" She heard Clarke whisper frantically.

Emilia felt Finn's hand on her arm, forcing her to spring off the ground.

Then they were running, Jasper's wails falling on deaf ears from the distance.

* * *

 ** _HELLO AGAIN!_**

 ** _Okay, this is the end of the Pilot episode!_**

 ** _What do you guys think of Emilia? I love that you picked up on her fighting skills so early. Those will definitely show up a later in the story and it may even help her navigate her way through some love interests. Emilia is a tough cookie, but she does have her emotional side. Knowing that, how do you think she'll react to Jasper's "death"? Do you think she'll be able to console Monty?_**

 ** _Anyways! Thanks again for reading my story! I'll see you next Friday!_**

 ** _XOXO_**  
 ** _foxcharin_**


	7. Earth Skills: Part 1

****I DON'T OWN THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA FOX AND HER STORYLINE*****

* * *

They ran until their legs gave out

Emilia still too shocked to do much else, tried to catch her breath. Once, she had regained her senses, she snatched her hand away from Finn. A sudden anger overtook Emilia causing her to send a harsh glare to Finn. She had tried to move past him a few times to get across the river, but he had grabbed her and dragged her back into the woods.

 _"I should've stayed. I should've fought to get Jasper"_ she cursed herself before spitting at Finn "Never touch me again Charming" Turning back to the direction they came from, she announced "We have to go back for him!"

Finn grabbed touched her arm in an attempt to comfort her yet the action offer no sympathy. Before he could tell her they couldn't go back, Emilia flipped him on his back and barked "I told you not to touch me" Pushing him to the ground, Emilia didn't hesitate to sprint to the river, Monty following in her wake.

As they got closer, she heard Jasper scream in agony causing her to run faster.

 _"This is all my fault"_ Emilia scolded herself. _"I should've gone first. Why didn't I go first?!"_

"Jasper!" She screamed as she stumbled back to the river. Her eyes scanned the Earth, but there was no sign of him. She hollered for Jasper a few more times before Monty brushed a hand over her arm. He tugged her back to the group, squeezing her hand every now and then to make sure she knew he was there.

"I'm going to find him Monty" Emilia whispered, her tone filled with conviction just as they met the other teens.

* * *

The walk back was silent and awkward.

Finn apologized to Emilia and she returned the sentiment; the young woman staying quiet the entire journey after that. She let Monty help carry Octavia, making sure the girl was fine before marching forward. She felt Clarke stare at her from the distance she put between herself and the rest of the group, but she didn't feel making up with her at the moment. Jasper's screams still filled her ears; still brought pain and guilt because she was supposed to protect h

Once the camp came into view, Emilia heard shouts of protest and excitement. She perked up, going on full alert as she took off running through the gates. Her eyes widened in surprise at she took in the scene.

Wells had the boy who she had laid out the first day held up against his chest with a knife to his throat.

"Wells" Emilia growled as she made her way over to the boys. "Wells Jaha, put that damn knife down now!"

Wells instantly dropped the knife and pushed the boy away. He didn't dare meet her eyes as he was too shocked and ashamed of himself.

"You're dead!" The boy exclaimed as he took off towards Wells.

Emilia quickly intercepted, tripping the teen up. "I thought I told you to pick on someone your own size" she spat then made her way over to her friend. "What's going on?"

The teen went to reply, but Bellamy held him back "Enough Murphy!" His chocolate eyes became large with fear before he took off towards his sister who was being led over to tree stump. "What the hell happened?" he barked "Where's the food?"

"We never made it to Mount Weather" Finn quietly spoke.

Bellamy opened his mouth to said something, but Clarke finished in a frantic tone "We were attacked"

Wells brushed up beside Emilia "Attacked? Attacked by what?"

Finn shook his head "More like who. It turns out that the last grounder on the Ark wasn't really the last grounder".

"Everything that we knew about the ground was wrong. Now the good news is that we can survive. Radiation won't kill us" Clarke said, her voice still frazzled.

"Bad news is the grounders will" Finn said, letting his head settle in his hands as he shook it.

Emilia felt Wells look around before he spoke "Where's your googles friend".

Clarke looked to Emilia, fear set in her features as she waited for the girl to explain.

Emilia bit down the fury, threatening to seep onto the surface "Jasper was shot. Whoever put a spear through his chest took him". Her eyes travel down to the ground in despair, just catching sight of Wells bare wrist. She grabbed his arm and lifted it to inspect it, her anger rising in instant. "Where the hell is your wristband" she hissed.

Wells glared behind her. With a swift nod, he gritted through his teeth "Ask him" as he took his arm back.

Emilia hurried to find the source of his glare, her gaze landing on the freckled face ass standing next to Octavia.

"How many?" she growled out, the words like poison on her tongue.

"24 and counting" Murphy said with a smirk.

Her hand balled into fists at her sides as she struggled to control her anger. "You idiots! That's our people up there! How could you all be so careless?"

"What do we care?" Bellamy shouted causing Emilia's eyes to narrow at him.

Wells put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaping across the ground to punch Bellamy just as Clarke exclaimed "Life on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They needed to see if the Earth was survivable!"

"We did survive. It's them who decided to send us down here. So why should we care about their lives when they didn't care about ours!" Bellamy shouted allowing the other delinquents to mutter agreements.

"We need their help against whoever it is that took Jasper!" Emilia yelled out furiously then addressed the group " Those are our farmers, doctors, guards, our families up there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them! You're killing us!"

The delinquents looked around at each other, suddenly questioning their rash actions. Upon seeing this, Bellamy directed his speech towards the group.

"Don't listen to her! She's one of the privileged. They all are" Bellamy motioned his arm towards Wells, Clarke, and Emilia causing Emilia to dig her nails into her palms. "If The Ark comes down, they'll have it good! How many of you can say the same?" He glanced around the group before continuing "We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm keeps you a prisoner. I say, we aren't prisoners! I say we aren't criminals! The grounders should be afraid of us!"

Upon hearing the others agree, Wells pulled Emilia back before she could punch Bellamy. She quickly shook him off and began walking to the Drop Ship.  
Wells turned towards her disappearing figure and shouted out "Where are you going now?

"I'm going to find Jasper!" She gritted through her teeth as Clarke, Monty, and Finn followed closely behind.

* * *

 _ **HELLO AGAIN!**_

 _ **SO, here's another chapter for y'all and I hope you like it.**_

 _ **I'll be here next Friday with an update, but don't be afraid to leave me a comment.**_

 _ **Do you think Emilia will be able to deal with Bellamy's attitude? What do you think she'll do when she finds out about him holding a gun to Wells? Also, do you think Murphy can end up being the "good guy" instead of Bellamy's follower? What do you think is going to happen with Clarke? Do you think she'll end up going with Emilia?**_

 _ **See you next Friday!**_

 _ **foxcharin**_


	8. Earth Skills: Part 2

****I DON'T OWN THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA FOX AND HER STORYLINE*****

* * *

"There you are" Wells said breathlessly. "When do we leave?"

Emilia turned to him, noticing his new satchel with an impressed gaze. "Right now, nice bag"

Wells smiled shyly "When my father said they didn't leave us with much, he meant it. I figured we might as well make the best of what we've got." He said with a shrug.

As he moved his arm, Emilia noticed a cut just under his armpit and rushed over to him. As she looked for possible infections, she said "No more fights for you Jaha" She met his eyes with a stern expression and grunted "I mean it alright? This isn't The Ark; I can't be around you all the time so I need you to be smart"

Wells nodded and sighed "He had a girl's face near the fire Emilia. What was I supposed to do?"

Emilia tightened her grip on his arm _"What happens to a person that makes them that cruel"_ Emilia thought to herself as she pulled away from Wells. "I'll figure out what to do about these wristbands after we get Jasper. Speaking of which…" she met his eye with a simmering angry expression. "How did they get your band off?"

Wells paled, knowing his friend's temper. Looking to the ground, he muttered "The leader has a gun. He had the others take my wristband off while he held me hostage"

"I'm going to kill him!" Emilia growled as she walked around Wells.

He caught her wrist "It's okay Emilia". Then he whispered, putting his hands to her arms in a soothing manor "I'm okay"

"Are you read…?" Clarke stopped short as she caught sight of Wells. She glared at him, causing Wells to drop Emilia's arm then looked to Emilia. "He's not coming with us is he?"

Emilia shook her head in frustration. "We" she barked, pointing between herself and Clarke "are not going anywhere. I need you here to make sure no one else takes their bracelets off"

Clarke went to object, but Emilia silenced her with a wave of her hand "If I don't come back, you are the only other person who has studied medicine on this god forsaken planet. The only reason I'm taking Wells is because he was studying to be an Earth Studies teacher, so he knows more about the ground than I do" She sighed, running her hands through her waves of hair as she finished "Don't fight me on this Clarke. I can't afford to lose another friend".

Without another word, Clarke simply nodded and stomped back down the ladder.

"She'll get over it" Wells assured Emilia, causing the girl to remember her conversation with Clarke.

She shifted away from her friend, giving him a hard onceover. "Who are you covering for?

Wells eyes widened in surprise "What?"

Emilia stepped closer to him, her breath warm across his face as she said "I talked to Clarke and for some reason she thinks that you were the one who turned her father in for trying to tell The Ark about the lack of Oxygen. The thing is though; I know you wouldn't do that because I know you". She said with a point to his chest before she said "So I'll ask you again and I better get an answer this time; who are you covering for?"

Wells expression hardened as he visibly gulped "All that you need to know is that if she hates me for the rest of her life, then I did the right thing".

He silenced her reply by hurrying to say "I'll see you downstairs". Then he quickly made his way down the ladder, leaving Emilia to sigh in frustration.

Taking a breath, she followed suit and climbed down the ladder where she was bombarded by questions from Monty.

"Monty!" Emilia shrieked "You're not going!"

Monty's face turned red with anger "Like hell I'm not! That's my friend out there too Emilia!"

"You don't think I know that!" She exclaimed, then tried to calm herself. Steeling down her emotions, she said "You grew up in Farm Station and were being recruited by engineering. Monty, that's food and communication; things that we are going to need if we hope to survive down here". With another sigh, she " I have to get Jasper and I can't do that if I'm worried about you".

Monty was quiet for a moment, then he muttered "You promise?" His voice pleading with her to come back with his best friend.

"When have I ever lied to you Monty?" Emilia teased with a smile. She brought Monty to her in a tight hug "Get to work on the communication system. I'll be back before you know it".

Monty squeezed her tighter "Take care of yourself while you're out there Emilia. I don't know what I would do without you".

Emilia chuckled and pulled away "Get to work Green"

Monty smiled sadly and saluted at her "Yes my Queen".

She ran straight into Finn, who was shuffling his feet.

Sensing his hesitation, Emilia spoke up "Charming, you aren't going either. You're the only other tracker I know about at this camp. Plus, I need you to keep an eye on Clarke in case one of these asses tries to mess with her".

His obvious relief irritated her, but she shook it off. Instead she continued in an even tone "Remember what I said in the woods. You hurt her..."

"And you wear my balls as earrings" Finn said with a red face and annoyed tone.

Emilia smiled sweetly and smacked his cheek lightly as she said "I'm glad we understand each other Charming" Then walked out of the Drop Ship.

* * *

Emilia marched over to Bellamy; Wells at her heels, knew that he was going to have to hold her back at some point. She stopped short just of Bellamy's side. The curly haired rebel was too busy analyzing his sister's wound to notice her until Octavia tried to get up.

"Are we leaving now?" As she went to stand, Bellamy pushed her back down and glared at Emilia.

"She isn't going anywhere" He sneered, causing the young woman to ball her fists at her sides.

She unclenched them as Octavia protested "Like hell I'm not!'

Her voice was silenced by Emilia's stern tone. "Normally, I would applaud your spirit fireball, but your brother's right. I need you here and you need your leg to heal" Then she turned her attention to Bellamy and spat "I'm here for you". She heard Wells object, but ignored him and continued "I hear you have a gun".

Bellamy glanced around and pulled up the hem of his shirt. Attached to his tanned hip was the standard gun of a guardsman that Emilia had seen many times of the years.

Stashing away her curiosity for the time being, she nodded and said "Good, you're coming with me".

As she began to walk past the group, Bellamy grabbed her arm to stop her. She quickly pulled away, sending him a glare as he remarked "Why would I do that?"

Emilia scowled at him while digging her nails into her skin. She was a moment away from knocking his stupid smirk off his face and just taking the damn gun by force. Luckily Wells spoke up before she could act on her thoughts.

"Because you want them to follow you" He spoke in a nervous tone then he cleared his throat then continued "and right now, you're the only one who looks scared".

Bellamy thought about the statement for a moment then called for a boy named Atom to join them. "If anyone touches my sister, they answer to me".

The greened eyed boy nodded, his dark waves shaking as he hurried back to whatever he was doing prior to being called.

Bellamy yelled out for another lackey, but Emilia shook her head and said "No, I want Murphy to come with us" much to everyone's amazement.

"Whatever the hell you want" Bellamy sang with a roll of his eyes before calling for Murphy.

As Murphy came into view, Bellamy remarked with a smirk "Seems as though you made quite the impression on the princess here Murphy. You were a special request".

Emilia missed the matching smirk on Murphy's face as she stomped out of camp.

Wells followed closely behind. "Those guys aren't just bullies Emilia. They're criminals".

"We need every person we can get if we have any hope of surviving". Emilia said as she continued on her path to find Jasper.

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay, but I've been working non-stop over the past week. Please forgive me!**_

 _ **Anyways, what do you think about this chapter? Any particular feelings about any characters? What do you think about Emilia and Murphy?**_

 _ **To make it up to you guys, I'm going to post another chapter, hopefully tonight. It will for sure be here before I go to bed if that helps!**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **foxcharin**_


	9. Earth Skills: Part 3

****I DON'T OWN THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA FOX AND HER STORYLINE*****

* * *

"What's the rush?" Bellamy exclaimed as she sprinted up behind Wells and Emilia. "It's not like anyone survives a spear to the heart" he continued with a smirk to Murphy.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him so obviously he isn't dead. You would've known that if you had any balls to come with us" Emilia replied in an annoyed tone, but kept moving.

Bellamy halted her movement with a grip of her arm. "As soon as you take your wristband off, we can go" He said with a wave of his gun.

Wells stepped forward and growled "Put the gun away"

"Why don't you make him Chancellor" Murphy snapped back.

Emilia pulled away from Bellamy and stood in between Wells and Murphy "Enough! We don't have time for your petty arguments" she said with a push to each boy's chest. Turning her attention to Bellamy, she spoke in a fierce voice "As for you…" She walked back to Bellamy and got in his face "Let me be clear. You do not touch me and I do not follow your orders. In fact, the only reason I haven't beat the living hell out of you is because I like your sister" Inching closer to his face, she continued "The only way The Ark is going to think I am dead is if I am dead. So you either use that gun or you put it away" she hissed.

Bellamy chuckled much to the annoyance of Emilia and put the gun at his side "What a brave little queen you are"

Emilia clenched her fists and seethed "And I'm not your damn anything. You use my name or you don't talk to me at all; either option doesn't upset me" Glancing over at Murphy, she gripped his shirt and dragged him with her "I need to talk to you". With a quick look to Wells "You go ahead and take him with you. Call back if he tries anything" she said with a nod back to Bellamy.

Bellamy clapped the back of Wells and began walking ahead "Let's go Chancellor before the Queen throws a hissy fit" he snarked with a smirk to Murphy.

When they were a safe distance away, Emilia turned to Murphy "You're John Murphy correct?"

"What's it to you?" He snarled and started after the other teens.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to get all my facts together before I talked to you. My mother was the arresting officer for your case".

John walked a bit faster, but Emilia matched his stride "So what? You think you know me now?" Murphy barked.

Emilia shook her head "I wouldn't say that. I just know what you did to get down on the ground" With a shrug she said "I don't know what else happened in your life to make you burn the guardsman's apartment, but I don't think you're a bad guy because of it"

Murphy turned to look at her, slowing his pace as she continued "From what I've seen, you seem like a fighter. You would've been a decent guardsman if the guardsmen weren't such asses".

"Your mother was a guardsman Emilia" He said with a snort.

"How do you think I'm such an expert?" Emilia grunted as her hands became fists at her sides "Trust me when I say that I know all about the people who abuse their powers on The Ark".

Murphy stopped causing Emilia to halt her motions "So then why would you want them to follow us?" He reasoned in a quiet tone.

Emilia stepped forward and met his clear blue eyes. They seemed sad and angry, two feelings Emilia was familiar with when she thought about The Ark.  
She spoke in an even tone "Because I've seen good people on The Ark too and those people don't deserve to die John. Look." She pushed her hair around in an emotion Murphy couldn't place. "I know we got off on a bad foot because of who I was on The Ark and who my friends are, but" Emilia met his water blue eyes which had widened as he gulped in anticipation "I'm on your side here on the ground. I don't care about who you were or what you did. We don't even have to be friends, but I am on your side okay?"

There was a moment of silence, Murphy too stunned to say much else but "Okay" with a nod.

Emilia offered up a small smile and replied "Good". Then turned to follow the path to the other boys.

Murphy watched her for a second then went after her. _"She's just like I remembered"_ He thought as he ran to catch up.

* * *

 ** _As promised, here's another chapter for you! I would like to take this time to offer my gratitude for the support I have received._**

 ** _THANK YOU FOR READING!_**

 ** _Foxcharin_**


	10. Earth Skills: Part 4

****I DON'T OWN THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA FOX AND HER STORYLINE*****

* * *

"Hey! How do we even know this is the right way?" Murphy barked as he and Emilia caught up to Wells and Bellamy.

"We don't. Chancellor Jaha thinks he's a tracker" Bellamy remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"It's called cutting sigh Jackass. How about we let the person who was studying to be an Earth Skills teacher do his job" Emilia hissed back at him.

"You guys want to keep quiet or should I paint a targets on our backs?" Wells harped.

Just as Bellamy was going to reply, a loud moan filled the air. They all looked to each other as another moan rang out. Emilia didn't hesitate to break out into a run, leaving the teen boys to sprint after her; Wells shouting out her name. Her eyes widened in fear as she found the source of the moaning.

Jasper was tied again a large tree, his arms bound together by a rope to keep him from falling to the ground. His chest was bare, but his wound was secured by something Emilia couldn't see.

"What the hell?" Bellamy remarked just as Emilia said "Jasper" and moved towards the weeping boy.

The Earth fell beneath her feet causing Emilia to sink towards a pit of spikes. She felt a warm hand tighten around her wrist; chocolate eyes met hers when she glanced to see who it belonged to.

Bellamy's eyes widened in surprise over his own actions as Emilia's anxiety took over.

 _"He's going to drop me"_ She thought, a calm settling into her stomach.

"Pull her up! Now!" Murphy's voice rang out as he and Wells reached down to help pull Emilia to the surface.

"Are you okay?" Wells says once Emilia was out of the pit.

"Yeah" she grunts, her eyes never leaving Bellamy's. "Good reflexes" she commends then looks to Jasper's limb body. "We need to get him down"

"I'll climb up and cut the vine" Murphy exclaims much to the surprise of everyone.

As he begin climbing, Emilia glances at Wells and motions for him to follow Murphy "Go with him so he doesn't fall or drop Jasper"

Wells opens his mouth to protest, but Emilia's exasperated look silences him. He sighed, glaring at Bellamy one last time before following Murphy up the tree.

Ignoring Bellamy's questioning glances, Emilia focused on the suspended boy in the tree. "It looks like there's a poultice on his wound"

"Medicine?" Wells asked as he climbed another branch "Why would they save him just to string him up?"

"Maybe their food likes to catch their prey still breathing" Murphy grunted as he finally reached Jasper.

 _"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us"_ Emilia thought to herself as Murphy and Wells untied the vine from Jaspers wrists. "Be careful guys, the last thing we need right now is more injured people" She said as they began climbing down.

As the boys touched their feet to the ground, Emilia and Bellamy heard a growling.

"Grounders?" Bellamy questioned and Emilia shook her head.

Her eyes widened in alarm as something messed with the bushes. "Bellamy! Gun!"

She watched as he scrambled around for his weapon to no avail. She screamed his name just as the creature leaped at him and a gunshot rang out through the air, killing it with three shots. Emilia looks to the owner of the gun and found Wells with wide eyes, holding onto the guardsmen's weapon. He shot the gun a few more times letting the weapon ring out with emptiness.

She heard Bellamy mutter from behind her "Now she sees you".

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone! Sorry I've been AWOL for some time. Life once again has become crazy and I had to take a few days off. I'm back though and I'll be getting back to my writing schedule of posting on Fridays. Thanks for the support with this story and feel free to leave some comments!**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **foxcharin**_


	11. Earth Skills: Part 5

****I DON'T OWN THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA FOX AND HER STORYLINE*****

* * *

Emilia and Wells carried Jasper while Murphy and Bellamy carried the panther. Once they were back at the camp, Emilia's group flocked to her while the other delinquents went to Bellamy for food. The cheers of other teens were drowned out by the moans of her best friend; her only thoughts revolved around what do now that she had Jasper back.

Emilia ignored Monty's curious gaze, instead choosing to bark "He's alive, but I need boiling water and strips of cloth for bandages" Then looked to Finn "Help Wells get him in the drop ship. Now!" Her mind racing for a way to save one of her best friends as she stumbled behind them.

 _"It should've been me"_ She thought as she dropped to her knees beside the makeshift bed the boys had laid Jasper on.

Monty began pacing around; Clarke ringing in possible diagnosis's while Finn stood anxiously beside her. It was Wells, who was usually the most level headed of them all, stating facts about the damn compress that made her snap.

"Everyone out now!" Emilia screamed into the air, silencing the drop ship. When no one moved, she shouted out once more "I said GET THE HELL OUT!"

There was a grunt before Monty pushed curtain aside; stomping outside before everyone followed suit. Wells was the only one to stand back, only leaving when Emilia went to work. She worked quickly to make sure he would be okay through the night. Sweat drenched Jasper's body, his breathing coming out in quick harsh breaths

"I'm sorry Jasper" she whispered with a kiss to the unconscious teen's forehead. "I will do everything to make you safe again"

Once, she was positive he would be secure; she sighed and trudged outside to find Monty. He, alongside the others, were watching the rest of the 100 standing around the fire, chanting out applause.

Her eyes widened in frustration as she realized what was happened. "They're taking off their wristbands for food" she growled, feeling her fists ball at her sides.

Monty nodded, not bothering to glance at her just as Clarke scoffed "No way! I won't do it!"

Emilia looked to her friends then spoke in a tight tone "You don't have to" Sauntering over to the fire, she grabbed several sticks of meat and began her descent back.

One of Bellamy's lackey's seized her arm and dragged her back. "Whoa, our Queen thinks she can play by different rules" He remarked with a sneer, tightening his grip on her wrist.

After everything she had just gone through to keep Jasper breathing, Emilia was in no mood to salvage this guys ego. All her anger was thrown into a punch to his jaw; the punch so hard, the teen was knocked unconscious in an instant. She hissed to the motionless body "I don't take orders from goons"

Glaring at the crowd, she proclaimed "Everyone eats tonight! Anyone have a problem with that can deal with me. AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

The group of delinquents made haste to agree with her; many grinning as they grabbed a slab of panther. The only person who seemed unamused at the situation, was Bellamy. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, a permanent scowl resting on his face.

"Whatever the hell we want right?" Emilia grunted, turning her back to him as she retrieved her meat. A she returned to her friends, grins took up their expressions.

"You're a badass Mom" Monty announced before taking a bite of his panther.

Emilia rolled her eyes and savored the meat, completely unaware that her world would continue to change drastically the following day.

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone!_**

 ** _How do we feel about this chapter? Do you guys like how Emilia took leadership? How do you think things will go from here between her and Bellamy?_**

 ** _Anyways, don't forget to comment and favorite. Thank you for the love and support from those who have already done so!_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _foxcharin_**


	12. Earth Kills: Part 1

_*****I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE*****_

* * *

Emilia checked Jasper's pulse for what seemed like the 100th time during the morning. Even without Jasper's moaning, Emilia couldn't bring herself to sleep knowing that her friend was in pain. Upon hearing a restless shift that she knew to be Clarke, she glanced at the blonde with sympathetic eyes.

"His pulse is three eighty" She said then turned her gaze back to Jasper who was sweating profusely.

"Can't he just die already?" A delinquent shouted out breaking her concentration.

With a twinge of irritation, Emilia snatched a wet cloth out of the water she needed to replace. "Don't listen to them" She said with a sigh. "You're not dying Jasper. That I promise and when have I ever broken a promise to you?" Her eyes threatened to shed tears, but she quickly blinked them away before peering over to Clarke. She ignored the sympathetic look on her friends face as she cleared her throat.

Once she knew her emotions were in check, she said "Make sure he remains stable while I get some clean water" Not waiting for a reply, Emilia grabbed the self-made bowl and left the Dropship in haste.

Emilia hobbled away from Jasper's moans only to be welcomed with a piercing scream. She hurried to find the source of the wails and caught sight of a young girl sleeping near the trees. Without a thought, Emilia sprinted over to the girl and gently shook her awake as she let out another cry.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay" She said as she caressed the girls back in a soothing manor as the youngling sprang awake. "It was just a dream. You're okay".

"It wasn't just a dream. I couldn't save them" The girl wept into her shoulder.

Emilia tugged herself back, wiping some of the tears still sliding down the young girl's cheeks. "Who couldn't you save?"

The pre-teen's sobs grew louder "My parents. They were floated and I couldn't save them. I...I see it every time I close my eyes"

Emilia pulled the girl to her once more "I'm so sorry you had to be there for that" She soothed the girl for a moment longer before pulling away "What's your name?"

"Charlotte" the youngling sniffled and rubbed away at her wet face.

"Well Charlotte, I'm Emilia" She said with a gentle smile then continued in a mischievous tone "Can I let you in on a little secret?"

Charlotte nodded and Emilia pointed up to the sky with her index finger.

"You see that bright star?" she spoke, looking to Charlotte for a reply.

"Yeah" Charlotte said with uncertainty, shifting her attention up at the sky for a brief moment before looking back to Emilia.

Emilia spoke with a whimsical tone "I like to think that's The Ark up orbiting as it silently watches over us. That maybe, all the pain we left up there is still there and that the ground is our chance to move past all that".

There was a pregnant pause before Charlotte asked "Do you really believe that?" as she looked back to the sky.

"I'm trying to" Emilia sighed as she rubbed the girl's shoulder absentmindly. "If you ever have a dream like that, please come to me Charlotte" Emilia met Charlotte's eyes with a gentle expression "It's okay to be afraid and sad, but I want you to know that you don't have to do this on your own. You're not alone anymore Charlotte".

Charlotte hugged Emilia tightly "Thank you" she whispered.

Emilia hugged her back, then unwrapped herself so she could stand. "I know you probably don't want to sleep in the Dropship, so take this" She said as she shrugged her jacket off. "I'm gonna have a couple friends of mine come stay with you alright?"

Charlotte's eyes widened in fear, but she nodded anyway.

Reading the girl's expression, Emilia quickly added. "I promise no one will ever hurt you again Charlotte. Plus..." She said with a reassuring smile "You're one of my friends and I always take care of all my friends".

Charlotte smiled back, her tired eyes still afraid, but she nodded anyway.

Emilia gave Charlotte a final smile then went to get water.

Walking back into the Dropship, she saw Clarke hovering over Jasper as she spat venom at Wells who stood just behind her.

"Hey I'm just trying to help!" Wells pleaded, his dark eyes glowing with sadness and desperation.

Emilia sighed and strolled over to Jasper. Placing the bowl of fresh water on the ground, she proclaimed "You want to help?"

Once met with an avid nod from Wells, Emilia barked "Then shut up and hold him down"

Wells eyes dilated slightly as he did as he was instructed alongside Monty, Clarke and Finn. Emilia grasped a knife created from broken down parts of the Dropship. She sanitized the blade in the fresh water and began cutting into Jasper's wound.

"Hold him still. I need to cut away the infected flesh" She hissed as Jasper passed out.

Octavia darted through the doors and over to Jasper's side. "Stop it! You're killing him" she cried out.

"She's trying to save him" Finn exclaimed.

Bellamy stepped into the Dropship and crossed his arms as he took in the scene. "She can't" he scoffed.

Wells sprang up and marched in front of Bellamy. "Back off" he said with a glare.

"You guys didn't drag him all the way here just to let him die" Clarke rang out as she helped Emilia clean Jasper.

"Look at him! Kid's a goner. If you all can't see that then you're deluded" Bellamy's gruff voice did nothing to hide his annoyance as he glared briefly at Jasper. "He's making people crazy".

"Sorry if Jasper's life is irrelevant to your self-serving jackass agenda, but every life matters" Emilia snarled then glared at Bellamy "So you either figure out a way to help us or you get the hell out".

Octavia touched Emilia's arm to get her attention; her eyes asking silently if Jasper was going to be okay.

Emilia softened her tone as she addressed the young woman. "Octavia, I spent my whole life training and healing people alongside my father. If I say there's hope then there's hope".

Bellamy rolled his eyes at Emilia "This isn't about hope. It's about guts. You can't make the hard choices that I can" He patronized. Before he walked out, Bellamy said with an air of nonchalance "He's been like this for three days now. If he isn't better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself".

"Power hungry prick, he only cares about himself" Monty scoffs then looks to Octavia with an apologetic glance "No offense".

Octavia nods as Finn speaks up "Yeah, Bellamy is all that, but he also happens to be right".

Clarke scoffs at him and stomps out of the Dropship while Emilia glares at the boy.

"If you're not going to help then leave Finn" She hisses at him.

Finn taken back by her use of his name quickly stands up and mutters an apology before he shuffles out the door.

Emilia sits back and begins to rub the sleep from her eyes. Holding up the red poultice from Jasper's wound, she analyzes it for any clue as to what it could be. "Whatever this is, it has to have to have antibiotic properties"

Octavia takes the substance from her hands, inspecting it as Emilia says tiredly "A tea would be more effective if we could ever find out what the damn thing is".

Wells approaches them and steals it from Octavia. After a few moments of examining it, he says "I know what it is". Emilia perks up at he continues "There's no root structure, so it has to be seaweed".

"There must be a water source nearby then right?" Monty asks in a quiet voice.

Wells shrugs "I guess, it would have to be a low current, lots of rocks. The water would have to be more red than green".

"I know just the place" Finn remarks hesitantly as he stumbles back into the dropship, followed closely by Clarke.

Emilia hurries to stand up and dusts off her pants. "All right then let's get going" She says and begins to move towards the exit.

Wells rose beside her and shook his head. Pushing her lightly, he mutters in a concerned tone "No Emilia, you've been up for a day and a half. You need sleep".

Emilia opened her mouth to voice her disapproval, but Wells put his finger to her lips to stop her. "Finn, and I can figure this out. Get some rest so when we come back, you can take care of Jasper",

Emilia glared at Wells, but sighed in defeat. She whirled around to look at Finn. "You are in charge of making sure these two" she pointed to Wells and Clarke before continuing "play nice, understood?"

Finn nodded much to the dismay of Clarke who was scowling at Emilia.

"Don't mean mug me Princess. I know you would want to go with Charming and Wells needs to go because he's the only one of you who knows what you're actually looking for. So, you either suck it up or don't go". Emilia chastised Clarke as she was too tired to deal with the feud between her friends.

Clarke stomped away with Finn trailing behind her, leaving Emilia to frown.

"I hate telling her what to do, but she's so damn stubborn all the time". She said as she tried to rid herself of a newly forming headache. Spinning back to Wells, she said "Go now before they decide to leave you".

Wells sighed, tugging Emilia into a hug. He brushed his lips on her forehead and muttered "Take care of yourself Emilia".

Emilia chuckled "That's my line Jaha" Pulling away from Wells, she offered him a small smile before pushing him towards the door

Octavia and Monty scrambled up to the top of the Dropship in order to work on the communication system, leaving Emilia and Jasper alone.

Emilia laid beside her friend and finally let herself break down, her weary mind not able to handle anymore.

"I'm so sorry Jasper" She cried into the unconscious boys' shoulder. "I'm sorry I forced you to come with me. I'm sorry I let you go first even though I knew you were scared. I'm sorry I didn't look out for you the way I should've, but I'm not letting anymore people die". She furiously wiped away her tears and smiled weakly at Jasper, brushing his chestnut hair away from his face. "You're too stubborn to die anyway"

Emilia got herself together and closed her eyes, letting the delinquents shouts and Jasper's breaths lull her to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Hey Everyone! Long time no see!_**

 ** _Insert excuse here as to why I haven't posted._**

 ** _I'm gonna post the entire third episode tonight so I hope it's alright!_**

 ** _foxcharin_**


	13. Earth Kills: Part 2

***I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE***

* * *

"Oww!" Someone shouted into the air as other teens followed suit, the masses running into the Dropship.

"What the hell?" Emilia said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As she saw the frantic state of the delinquents, she quickly stood up and went to Monty who was asking what was happening.

"The air got thick then everyone's skin started to burn" A girl with braids answered while itching away at her arm.

Octavia ran over to them and exclaimed "My brother is out there!"

Emilia's eyes widened, but shook away her fears and looked to Octavia. "He'll be fine. We'll all be fine' She assured her then said "I'm going to go look to see if anyone needs medical attention. Can you two move Jasper to the 3rd floor?"

Monty and Octavia nodded and hurried to get Jasper while Emilia went to every delinquent, inspecting them to see if they were hurt. Once she was finished, Emilia told everyone to get some rest.

Unfortunately, Jasper's moaning was keeping people awake much to the dismay of the other teens

"That's kids driving me crazy" a delinquent yelled.

"He can't last much longer right?" another teen answered.

"Someone needs to shut that kid up!" A young boy exclaims.

Murphy stands up and grunts "That's it! I'm ending this!"

"Bellamy gave him until tomorrow" The same boy whines.

Murphy growls at the boy "Well Bellamy's not here is he?"

Upon hearing this, Emilia quickly got up from her sitting position and walked over to Murphy. "Well I'm still here John, so no one is touching a hair on Jaspers head".

Murphy sighed "Emilia" he pleaded "We're tired and his dying his keeping us up".

Emilia's nostrils flared as she glared at Murphy. "If that was you up there, would you want me to just let you die?" Before Murphy could respond, she turned her attention to the group "Would you want me to kill any of you just because you were inconvenient?" She growled and waited for a response.

No one said a word, so Emilia continued "That is what The Ark would do and let me be clear; we are not The Ark! Down here, every life matters! So anyone who wants to get to Jasper had to go through me!" Then she turned back to Murphy and muttered softly "This will all be over tomorrow. Once the others come back with the medicine I need. Jasper will get better, I promise".

Something in her tone must have been enough for Murphy to believe her because he simply nodded and said "Sorry" before lying back down.

Emilia sighed, marching back to her spot and she sat down. "I hope I'm right" she thought as she listened to another of Jasper's moans.


	14. Earth Kills: Part 3

***I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE***

* * *

As soon as daylight came, Emilia was out of the Dropship and into the woods to search for those left out of the Dropship. She told Murphy to watch over Jasper, still not trusting some of the other delinquents. He was shocked by her request, but she assured him by saying "I have faith that you are more than Bellamy's follower John. If you don't trust yourself, that's fine" Then she touched his arm gently and coaxed "But I trust you".

Octavia and Monty weren't convinced that Murphy was a good as Emilia thought he was, so they opted to stay behind and watch over Jasper as well. The last thing she told them was to "play nice" with Murphy before she left.

As she ran through the forest, she heard a familiar scream. She bolted towards the source of the sound, finding Charlotte alongside Bellamy. His group already headed back as Charlotte offered Bellamy a knife and muttered something about "not being afraid".

Bellamy nodded and muttered quietly "Go back to camp Charlotte".

The young girl passed Emilia who simply nodded for her to head back before walking up behind Bellamy.

She shuffled around him and glanced at Atom. "I heard the screams" She said as she scrutinized Atom's wounds.

"Charlotte found him" Bellamy stuttered out "I sent her back to camp"

Giving a curt nod, Emilia sees the damaged boy trying to say something.

"Kill...me...please". She hears Atom plead in voice she knows hurts him to use

After a few moments of analyzing Atom, a sadness envelopes Emilia as she turns to Bellamy and hakes her head; silently tell him that there is nothing she can do to save him. She watches him look to the knife and nod, hesitation set in his gaze as he glances back at Atom.

"He can't do this" Emilia thinks as she observes his movements.

Emilia takes a deep breath and smiles gently down at Atom; caressing his hair away from his face in a comforting fashion. "I'm going to help you okay?" She says, shaking Bellamy from his trance. Still attempting to soothe Atom, she begins to hum a lullaby her parents used to sing whenever she had a bad dream as a child. Silently, she takes the blade away from Bellamy, feeling his stare as she still hums. In one quick motion, Emilia plunges the knife into Atom's artery' comforting him as she watches the life leave his eyes with her soft tune.

After a few minutes, she speaks lowly to Atom "I'm sorry" before looking to Bellamy with tired eyes.

"We need to give him a proper burial. Wells and Finn can help you carry him to camp" She says with a nod to the trio behind him before getting up and walking away.


	15. Earth Kills: Part 4

***I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE***

* * *

"Make sure he's taken care of" Emilia spoke through the silence as they all stumbled through the gates.

She was rewarded with solemn nods as Monty raced towards her.

"Did they get the medicine?" He asked, his frantic eyes searching Emilia and her posse for sights of being wounded before he shifted his attention back to Emilia.

Emilia nodded and replied "I've got to get to Jasper, but I need boiled water to make the tea"

"Got it boss" Monty said. Before he turned away, he pulled Emilia into a tight hug "I'm glad you're okay". Then he sprinted away to get water.

As Emilia spun back towards the Dropship, she saw Octavia stepping outside, a smile bright on her face as she caught sight of the group.

"About time you guys got back. Did you get the medicine?" she said, inspecting her just as Monty had.

Emilia ignored the twinge of guilt in favor of trying to push the girl through the doors. "Yeah, I got it" She gulped away the knot built in her throat "Octavia, I need to talk to you".

The young brunette's eyes narrowed as she finally saw the body bag her brother was carrying. Without a second thought, Octavia zipped past Emilia ignoring Emilia's pleas.

Emilia took a deep breath and headed into Dropship; Monty right behind her with water as she sat next to Jasper. She hurried to mix the tea then tenderly brought it to Jasper's lips, making him take small sips until the concoction disappeared. Once she had done all she could for Jasper, she let out an audible sigh.

In an effort to calm her shaking nerves, she rose to her feet and muttered "I need some air. Call me if I'm not here when he wakes up".

With Monty's nod, Emilia walked out and ran straight to Octavia. Her blue gaze is distraught, making her appear like the young woman she was supposed to be. A piece of Emilia's heart shattered knowing that she was the cause of Octavia's pain.

Clearing her throat, she stated calmly "I wish there was something that I could've done. If you want to hate me, I completely understand. I just want you to know that I am sorry Octavia". Even though her tone was even, Octavia saw Emilia held the rigid stature as she had when they shared their lockup stories. The pain and guilt was obvious even though Emilia tried to shield it beneath her hard demeanor.

Octavia rubbed away the remains of her tears, speaking in wary tone "We're going to have to get used to people dying down here, aren't we?"

Emilia felt her fists go to her side "I going to do everything in my power to make sure we don't have to".

Octavia brought Emilia to her in a tight embrace, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "I liked him so much". She sniffled in between sobs.

Emilia soothed the young woman, caressing her hair and circling her back as she cooed "I know and I'm sorry it turned out this way".

Octavia cried a bit longer after that, Emilia staying quiet through it all. It wasn't her place to take away from what Octavia was feeling.

Finally, the blue-eyed teen tugged herself away from Emilia and offered her grateful smile "I'm going to check on Jasper". She circled back towards the Dropship.

Before she walked away, Octavia said "And I don't hate you Emilia".

Emilia watched Octavia's figure disappear, still feeling the rawness of taking Atom's life as another body found its way at her side.

"You didn't have to do what you did in the woods" Bellamy sang out quietly; his masculine aura causing Emilia's exhaustion to grow.

She exhaled loudly and rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to keep her emotions in line "Atom was suffering and I knew there was nothing I could do to save him. Of course I had to do something". Emilia spoke, still looking at the Dropship with frustration.

"Yeah, but I could've killed him. You didn't have to" Bellamy seethed.

Memories of Bellamy's hesitation flooded Emilia's mind. There was a pain in his eyes that told her there was no way he could've killed the already dying boy. Instead of calling him out, she calmly stated "I've watched people die many times before and studied medicine my whole life. My actions weren't to question you're ego Bellamy. They were necessary to provide Atom the least amount of suffering". She felt his gaze lingering on her face, but Emilia didn't acknowledge him. Too many emotions were running through her brain and she just needed some time to think.

He opened his mouth in reply, but was hushed by Finn calling out to her that Jasper had finally woken up.

Finally sparing Bellamy a glance, she said with a relieved sigh "It looks like my lost cause paid off. I'll see you around Blake". Without another word, Emilia dashed forward to her friends.

Once she was in the Dropship, elation overtook her emotions as Jasper rang out "My savior!"

Emilia chuckled, marching to his side as she replied "You did most of the work Jas, I just made you tea".

Jasper rolled his eyes dramatically "Just like always".

Everyone laughed while Emilia gripped Jasper's hand tightly "Thank you for not dying. I don't know if I could've handled that".

Jasper smiled up at her "Well if it's okay with you, I'm going to try not to die tomorrow too" he joked then tiredly found Octavia gaze "Oh, hello!"

Emilia smiled at her friends antics. As she looked to the rest of her group, she couldn't help, but feel at peace.

 _"Maybe we can be happy"_ She thought then laughed as Jasper made another joke.


	16. Earth Kills: Part 5

***I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE***

* * *

Emilia sat outside the camp, happily thinking about her day for the first time in a long while. When she asked to be put on watch, Bellamy gave no argument. He still seemed in shock over what happened in the woods, but Emilia took the opportunity and ran with it.

Now, as she sat alone, playing with Murphy's knife; she allowed herself to think about ways to build up the camp.

As she thought about obtaining more medicine, Wells came out from the camp to her side. "Hey, I figured I'd relieve you from guard's duty". He said as he took a seat beside her.

Emilia's eyes dulled at his proclamation. She opened her mouth to chastise him on ruining her mood, but Wells stopped her. "I know you haven't slept in about two days Emilia. If a Grounder were to attack you right now, you'd be too tired to defend yourself"

"I'll be fine Wells" Emilia growls at his questioning of her skills.

Wells sighed, as if reading her mind "What if another Jasper accident happens tomorrow? How are we supposed to deal with it if one of two medics is too exhausted to think straight? You're not just putting your life in danger Emilia; you would be putting someone else's life at risk". He reasoned, realizing it was awful of him to use her empathy against her, but also knowing how tired Emilia was.

Emilia sighed and let out a gruff laugh "You're much slyer than people give you credit for Jaha" Leaning back on her hands, she continued "That's why you were always the knight opposed to prince".

Wells chuckled at her reference to their childhood. He could never understand why he was the knight and Clarke was the princess. Wells remembered the bright smile that overtook an eight year old Emilia Fox's features when he asked her.

 _"You're too smart to be a prince Wells. Plus, I know that you always be there for me or Clarke" She said in a cheerful voice then went back to their chess game as if it was foolish of him to ask._

It was then that he realized that he loved her. He swore from then on that he would always protect her even if she thought she didn't need him to. He knew that she would never feel the same, but he couldn't stop his feelings. Even now, as he looked to the hazel-eyed woman, he still felt his heart beat faster and his stomach churn.

"It seems like you and Clarke are back on good terms. I take it she figured out you were hiding the truth from her?" Emilia asked, breaking Wells away from his thoughts.

Wells cleared his throat and nodded allowing Emilia to sigh in relief.

"Thank God, I don't know if I could've gone another day of two of my best friends hating each other". She replied before stifling a yawn. "I think I might take you up on that offer Jaha". She said as she brushed her lips on Wells cheek, not catching the flush of Wells face. "I better not see you tomorrow in medical" were her final words to him as she sashayed to her place in the Dropship.

She smiled at the sight of her friends were sleeping peacefully with their newest addition, Charlotte cuddled up near an unexpected visitor.

Emilia had noticed Bellamy's overprotective nature of his sister since the moment the delinquents touched the ground, but she had no idea that he shared similar sentiments towards Charlotte.

As if hearing her thoughts, Bellamy inched closer to Charlotte, his body shivering as he sought out warmth.

Emilia smiled and instantly grabbed a parachute turned blanket, watching with delight as the man snuggled into the heat.

 _"Maybe he isn't so bad"_ Emilia thought as she found her own place on the floor, allowing herself to catch on up some much needed sleep.

* * *

 ** _Episode 3 is complete and I'm going to try to post all of Episode 4 tomorrow. Don't get your hopes up because I'm gonna go see Thor and it's going to awesome._**

 ** _*Said every major dick ever*_**

 ** _No really though, I'm going to try to post tomorrow. I love you guys for sticking with me through my inconsistent postings._**

 ** _Foxcharin_**


	17. Murphy's Law: Part 1

**_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE 100, BUT EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE ARE MINE!**_**

* * *

It had been four days since Wells was murdered by Grounders in the woods.

Four days of Clarke crying over losing her best friend after she just got him back.

Four days of Bellamy barking orders to build a wall to keep the Grounders out while his lackeys followed suit.

Four days of Emilia silently blaming herself because she shouldn't have been so selfish and just finished her guard shift.

 _"It should've been me"_ She thought sadly the day they recovered him, his blood soaking his clothes so badly that they couldn't repurpose them.

Emilia refused to talk to anyone about how she was feeling, instead doing her best to help wherever she could. She picked up guard shifts no one wanted and built up a medical center for those who needed medical assistance.

She barely slept anymore.

Every time she closed her eyes, she pictured Wells bleeding out on the hard ground; cold and alone.

She couldn't bring herself to go to his grave since she had buried him. She shouldn't be able to grieve him; not when his blood was on her hands.

As she glanced over at the gate, she saw Clarke slipping outside the gate, knowing exactly where she was headed. Walking over to Finn, she pulled him aside and told him to go with Clarke. "Make sure she stays safe". She seethed then went back to her work in medical.

Without argument, Finn followed Clarke. He had learned that it was better to not question Emilia as it would most likely end with other much more physically demanding tasks. Then she would apologize which would ruin the whole purpose of checking up on her to begin with. After about five minutes, Clarke stomped through the camp and into the Dropship, Finn raced after her at an alarming rate. Sensing a catastrophe on the horizons, Emilia signaled to Murphy she was taking a break which he answered with a curt nod.

For whatever reason, he was the only person who seemed to understand her need for distractions. When she was in need of more work, Murphy was the one to provide it. He reminded her to drink water and eat, stating that it was "for self preservation". He had begun to join her during her guard shifts, saying something about it being better for the camp when she confronted him. Murphy never pushed her to talk about anything instead offering comforting silence that she welcomed openly.

"Yes! I did it!" Monty exclaimed as Emilia pushed the curtain to get into the Dropship.

She watched as Clarke rubbed her unbound arm, soothing the dents the bracelet had left.

Anger flared inside Emilia, but as she went to say something, Clarke cut her off with a glare. "What? Monty needed a working wristband. Besides, you took yours off" she growled with a look to Emilia bare wrist.

Emilia had wrestled with taking off the band around her arm. After Wells died, Emilia made up her mind that she needed to communicate to The Ark to tell his father about the boy's passing. _"It's the right thing to do"_ She thought as Monty pried the bracelet off her wrist.

Sadly, it hadn't worked, and she was left feeling guilty.

Before Emilia could reply, Clarke sneered and ran around her.

The newest addition to Emilia's life of dramatics was that Clarke seemed to detest her even more so than before. Lately, anytime Emilia tried to have a conversation with the blonde, there was a fight involved. They could hardly stand to be in the same room as each other which made Emilia's time in medical exhausting. The more Emilia pushed Clarke to talk to her about what was bothering her, the more Clarke pushed away and snapped at her.

Finn watched the exchange then moved to comfort Emilia. "The Ark thinking we're dead is temporary. This is all temporary Emilia". He reasoned with a glance to the golden-haired princess outside.

"Not if I can't patch through to the Dropship mainframe" Monty rang out then circled around, smiling sheepishly at them. "I can do it. We should be talking to The Ark by nightfall".

Emilia sighed "I hope so" Then she went back to work outside just as one of Bellamy's drones began to pee on another teen. She was making her way to chastise the goon when the boy yelled out.

"Ewe, what the hell?" The teen said, standing up and shaking away the urine.

He looked to find the culprit, his eyes finding Murphy just behind him going to pick a piece of wood up.

The teen pushed Murphy to ground "What's your problem Murphy?"

Murphy instantly sprang up, pushing the other boy as he yelled "My problem? What the hell is wrong with you Connor?"

Connor went to punch Murphy, but Emilia was too fast. She caught his fist and threw it to his side.

Taking her place between them, she exclaimed "We're not doing this!" Then she shifted her attention to Connor "It wasn't Murphy that did this to you. I will deal with the actual culprit. Right now, you're going to apologize to Murphy, clean yourself up, and get some water. Am I understood?"

Connor glared at her, but nodded. "I'm sorry" he muttered, not daring to consider Murphy's bright eyes.

A smug Murphy leaned forward, cupping his ear dramatically as he said. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Could you speak up?"

Emilia glared at Murphy then smacked upside his head. "Don't be an ass John. You're going to apologize to him too" she barked causing his eyes to widen in objection. With one look, Emilia silenced him.

Instead of arguing, he gritted out "Sorry".

Emilia offered a nod of acceptance and let both boys go. "Good, now both of you go get some water and the rest of you!" She addressed the crowd that had gathered during the exchange "Get back to work!"

The crowd dispersed quickly; Emilia rolling her eyes in annoyance as Bellamy latched himself to her hip.

"Nicely done" He said with a smirk, his eyes conveying a message of respect instead of mocking.

That's something else that had changed in the last four days.

Bellamy seemed to be making more of an effort with her. He was still the opposite of her which led to endless fights on each side. However, now he was open to her suggestions when it came to deal with obstacles on the ground. Often, he would stand back and allow her to take the reins unlike in the previous days where he would demean her opinion and call her _"princess"_. They weren't friends just yet, but they were getting there.

Emilia rolled her eyes "I'm glad I got your seal of approval Blake". She said as she ducked around him and went to deal with the delinquent who had pissed on Connor.

Before she could confront the teen, Jasper and Octavia frantically raced over to her.

"Emilia!" Jasper said, his eyes wild. "We need to show you something".

* * *

 _ **Hey party people! Here is the first installment of Episode Four. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of Murphy in the following chapters. Just some insight here, but I always felt Murphy was given the short end of the stick in "Murphy's Law". I wanted to show what Murphy could've been like had he received the same attention as Bellamy during his dark episodes.**_

 _ **I'm Team Murphy all the way!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think in the comments!**_

 _ **Foxcharin**_


	18. Murphy's Law: Part 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE 100, BUT EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE ARE MINE!**

* * *

"This knife was made with metal from the Dropship" Emilia croaked as Clarke snatched the blade from her hands.

"What does that me?" Octavia asked, biting down on her lip with apprehension.

"It's means the Grounders didn't kill Wells" Clarke proclaimed as she met Octavia's gaze. "It was one of us".

"Who else knows about this?" Bellamy asked; Emilia watching the gears turn in his head, knowing where his thoughts were headed.

"No one, we brought it straight to Emilia" Jasper said, giving a side glance to Emilia as he tried to read her stoic expression.

"So, there's a murderer in the camp?" Finn asked.

Bellamy shook his head and crossed his arms as he replied "There's more than one murderer in this camp. This isn't news".

"We need to keep this quiet". Emilia rang out, breaking her unemotional silence. She felt the shock around the tent and the daggers Clarke sent her way. "This whole thing could cause a panic that we really don't need right now".

Clarke looked down to the blade with a betrayed expression then leaped towards the door.

Bellamy caught her arm and dragged her back. "Be smart about this Clarke. Look what we've done for the camp. Like it or not, fear of the Grounders is helping us".

"Oh, good for you and your goons you mean! What? Keep people afraid and they'll keep working for you?" She replied with a sneer.

"It's good for all of us Clarke" Emilia said as she walked towards the duo. "Besides, we have no evidence to support that Wells wasn't killed by a Grounder. We don't even know who the knife belongs to".

"Oh really?" Clarke exclaimed as she shoved the blade into Emilia's face. "J.M, John Murphy" Dropping the dagger to her side, Clarke moved closer to Emilia. "Just because you didn't care about Wells, doesn't mean he doesn't deserve justice!"

Anger seeped into Emilia's chest as she stepped into Clarke's space. "Is that what you think? That I didn't care about Wells?" Her voice low and dangerous as she tried to maintain her feelings.

Clarke's gaze narrowed as she spat "You were gone for a year Emilia! We visited every day for six months and you never once wanted to see us. You didn't care about any of us then and you still don't! God, you haven't even had the decency to visit him since he was murdered!"

Emilia felt her fists clench at her sides. "If that's what you what to believe then you can go float yourself Clarke" Taking a step forward, she was close enough that she could see the sapphire irises of her princess expand in shock "But I know what Wells would've wanted and this isn't it".

"Well he isn't here to tell us what he wanted, is he?" Clarke bit back then turned back to Bellamy. "The people have a right to know" She said then dashed out of the tent.

Everyone quickly raced after her just as she began pushing Murphy.

"You son of a bitch!" Clarke yelled as she delivered another blow.

"What's your problem?" Murphy asked, glaring at her as she raised the blade up to his face.

"Recognize this?" She hissed.

His voice was laced with acceptance and confusion as he reached for the blade "It's my knife. Where did you find it?"

She stepped closer to him and yelled "Where you dropped it after you killed Wells!" Her anger ringing out in her words.

"The Grounders killed Wells" He reasoned as Emilia pushed her way through crowd.

"I know what you did and I'm going to make you pay" Clarke hissed, bringing the blade back to Murphy's face as if she was going to attack him.

Emilia caught her arm as she went to swing. "Enough Clarke!" she said as she tried to pull Clarke back.

Clarke wrenched her arm away from Emilia, scowling at her "He hated Wells, even threatened to kill him! We all heard him!"

"Plenty of people hated Wells, you included!" Murphy scoffed then looked to Emilia. "You don't believe this crap, do you?"

Before she could respond, Bellamy spoke up "They found your knife on the ground next to his fingers".

"He tried to kill Jasper too!" Someone shouted from the crowd followed by murmurs of agreement.

"That isn't what happened!' Emilia growled, glaring at Bellamy with an expression of betrayal.

"Is this the kind of society we want?" Clarke howled then pointed at Bellamy. "You say there should be no rules! Does that mean we get to just kill each other without punishment?!" She seethed, her wild anger flashing in her expression.

"I say we float him!" A delinquent yelled which was met with shouts of encouragement.

"That's not what she's saying!" Emilia reasoned as she watched Clarke's face pale.

"It's justice" Another teen answered.

Her jaw clenched at the reply. "Revenge isn't justice" Emilia snarled at the delinquents who had already began to gather around Murphy, chanting "Float him!".

Someone grabbed pushed Emilia back as they grabbed Murphy's jacket, throwing him to the ground. She battled her way through them, hearing Murphy's grunts of pain as they beat him.

"Let him go!" Emilia hissed just as the group lifted a now bound and gagged Murphy up, throwing him down a hill towards a tree. "You can't do this" She reasoned, pushing past a more delinquents. "Get the hell off me!"

She was almost there, so close that she could see Murphy's dangling body fighting for air as Bellamy kicked the earth from beneath his feet.

"How could you?!" Emilia shrieked as she pushed him aside, stumbling across Charlotte on her way to Murphy. "Get out of here now Charlotte!" She shoved another teen away and was met with a hatchet.

As she went to grab the weapon from him, Charlotte exclaimed "Stop it! Wells didn't kill Murphy! I did!"

"Oh my" Emilia cried as she leaps forward and steals the teen's weapon. She cut Murphy down then hurried to get the belts from around his neck. Murphy gasped for air, much to her relief. Emilia went to work on his other restraints, apologizing the entire time.

Once she was finished, she yelled "Take him to medical!" Her tone terse, leaving no room for argument.

As some of his friends gathered Murphy from the ground, Emilia looked for Charlotte. She found her alongside Bellamy, Clarke, and Finn; going into the same tent she had left minutes earlier.

Turning her attention back to the crowd, she growled "Anyone who touches him, answers to me, am I understood?"

Without waiting for a response, she marched towards the tent.


	19. Murphy's Law: Part 3

_****I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE 100, BUT EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE ARE MINE!****_

* * *

"Why Charlotte?" Bellamy asked as Emilia angrily pushed the tent flap aside.

"I would like to know the answer to that question as well" Emilia said, folding her arms across her chest as she tried to control her emotions.

Charlotte turned to Bellamy "I was slaying my demons, like you told me" she reasoned.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Clarke barked at Bellamy.

"She misunderstood me" He pleaded to the group then shifted his attention back to Charlotte "That isn't what I meant".

"Well now we have to deal with this!" Emilia hissed causing Charlotte to flinch. "That group out there, your boys might I add!" She growled and pointed to Bellamy "Are calling for her head".

"Please don't let them hurt me!" Charlotte begged, looking between Emilia and Bellamy.

"This isn't my fault! If your Princess over there had kept her mouth shut, those idiots would still be building the damn wall!" Bellamy let out a sigh then said, "I'm open for any suggestions".

Emilia rubbed her temples and glared at Bellamy "Since you were too cowardly to stand up for Murphy, I think you should be the one to go out there and talk them down". Looking at Clarke and Finn in disgust, she continued "And you two oversee protecting her until things have calmed down since I have an innocent patient to tend to"

As she turned away from them, Clarke reached for her arm.

"I'm sorry, I should've listened to you" She muttered quietly.

All the anger Emilia had withheld from Clarke those last few days came out in venomous words "Well it's a bit late for that, now isn't it?" Before Clarke could reply, Emilia shook her hand off and hissed "I don't want to hear it Clarke! I told you that you that you should've kept quiet, but you had to make a point! You don't think about the consequences because it's only about how you feel; what you want! Up until this point, I've made excuses for you because I care about you. No matter what you thought, but I'm done. I hope you achieved what you wanted because John definitely paid the price for it". Then she fled from the tent and into medical, ignoring Clarke's anguished expression.

Murphy was lying quietly on the same bed Jasper had nearly died on. He was covered in his own blood, dirt caking his face and marks from the noose prominent on his pale skin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner John" Emilia sighed, turning away from him to reach for a damp cloth. "I should've tried harder to stop her. I'm so sorry".

Too overwhelmed by her own guilt, she didn't hear his movement from the cot or his heavy steps towards her.

"I'm sorry too" He whispered as he swung an empty can at her head, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"Emilia! Emilia, wake up!" Jasper panicked as he shook Emilia violently.

Emilia's eyes sprang open, a sharp pain coursing through her skull as she sat up. "What the hell happened?" She glanced around the room as memories flooded to her "Damn it! Where's Murphy?" She asked while rubbing the back of her head.

"We don't know. He and some friends left to find Charlotte after knocking you and Bellamy out" He replied. "Are you okay?"

Emilia offered a grimace, and then rose from the ground. Ignoring the stabbing in the back of her head, she grunted out "That's not important right now. I need to find John before he does something he regrets". Before leaving, she said "Stay here, I'll be back soon".


	20. Murphy's Law: Part 4

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE 100, BUT EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE ARE MINE!**

* * *

"John!" Emilia shouted as she sprinted through the woods.

She had no idea how long she had been running. All she knew was that it was dark and that she still had no idea where Murphy could be.

"Let me go! Murphy, I'm over here!" Emilia heard Charlotte yell from the side just as someone called the young girl's name.

"I'm the one they want! Just leave me alone!" Charlotte screamed then let out another wail for Murphy.

She saw Bellamy throw Charlotte over his shoulder as Murphy's voice yelled for her.

"Damn it!" Emilia cursed her legs for not moving faster as she ran to catch up.

"I can guarantee I'll take some of you with me" Bellamy hissed as Emilia stumbled onto the scene.

"Both of you stop!" Emilia screamed while trying to catch her breath. "Let's calm down, we can talk about this John". Emilia pleaded with Murphy, catching the boy off guard with her appearance.

Murphy's eyes widened in despair at the sight of Emilia just as Clarke and Finn caught up to them. Once he saw Clarke, anger flashed back into Murphy's eyes.

He pulled Clarke into him, raising his knife to her neck "Like you let this one talk earlier? No, I'm done talking!" he shrieked, pressing the blade into Clarke's throat as she whimpered.

"Please, don't hurt her!" Charlotte wailed as she tried to push past Bellamy.

"John!" Emilia cried as she moved closer to Murphy "I know this isn't who you are. Let her go, please".

"That's the thing Emilia!" Murphy laughed mildly "You don't know me at all. I've been trying so hard to become some decent person yet, the moment something bad happens, I'm the one who is blamed? You all thought I was monster enough to kill Wells so I'm just giving you what you want!" He looked over to Charlotte, his calm voice conflicting against his wild eyes. "I'll make you a deal. You come with me and I'll let her go".

"That's not happening!" Bellamy growled as he pushed Charlotte behind him.

Charlotte backed away from Bellamy. Emilia watched the frightened girl tearfully look to all of them. "I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. Not after what I did" She sobbed, then took a step closer to the edge. "I'm so sorry" she said before flinging herself off the cliff and into the rocky waters below.

"NO!" Emilia screamed as she raced to the rift; Bellamy mimicked her expression, but they were too late.

Her senses came back to her once she heard grunts of pain and Clarke calling out "Bellamy! Stop, you'll kill him! "Emilia leaped up and sprang towards the two boys. She dragged Bellamy off, pushing him away from Murphy.

"Get off me! He deserves to die!" He snarled as he tries to move around her.

"No!" Emilia cried, holding him back by his shoulders "We don't get to decide who lives or dies down here!'

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair in frustration "So help me God, if you're buying into letting the people decide...!"

Emilia felt her eyes swell with tears, her voice shook as she said "That's not what I'm saying! Bellamy, we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules if we're going to survive!"

"And who makes those rules? You?" Bellamy replied with a sneer.

Emilia stepped toward him; meeting his fierily whiskey eyes with her own flames "For now, we make the rules"

"So, are we just supposed to take him back then? Pretend like this never happened?" Bellamy growled as he motioned to Murphy.

Emilia turned to look at the battered boy. She couldn't allow him to come back without some sort of punishment and knowing Bellamy, Murphy was going to be hurt far more than he was at present. There was only one way to save him.

Letting out a sigh, she circled back to an expectant Bellamy. "We banish him".

There was a pregnant pause before Bellamy marched over to Murphy.

"Bellamy stop!" Clarke shrieked as Bellamy grabbed Murphy's collar and growled in his face.

"If I ever catch you near camp again, I will kill you!" Throwing Murphy to the ground, Bellamy glares at the other teens "As for you all, you either come back to follow me or you go off to die with him. Your choice!"

Within seconds, most of their group had left Murphy; leaving Emilia behind. She bent down, offering him the blade that rested at his side. "I'm so sorry John. This was the only way I could think to keep you alive" She whispered then rose up and walked away, leaving Murphy to wallow in anguish.

 _"I can't believe I let her down again"_ Murphy thought as he let his tears finally fall.


	21. Murphy's Law: Part 5

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE 100, BUT EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE ARE MINE!**

* * *

After explaining the situation and new rules to the other delinquents; Emilia joined her friends to check out the communication system. She felt Bellamy's lingering gaze on her as she walked away, but she couldn't spare the time to think about his feelings, John alone in the woods, or Clarke's tearful expression; not when her people's lives all rested on the shoulders of a juvenile engineer,

"Will we be able to talk to them" Jasper asked as Monty finished up a few minor details.

"More like Morse code, but hey, it's a start" Turning back to Jasper, Monty offered him a switch "Would you like to do the honors?" He said with an encouraging smile.

Jasper looked between his friends with a curious expression before grabbing the wire from Monty. The group stilled as he went to connect the final piece of the puzzle. Then machine hummed in panic just before erupting in flames.

"What the hell?" Octavia sputtered out as another noise exploded from the machine and Finn's let out a grunt in pain.

"It didn't work" Monty explained in a dejected tone as he dashed the flames away alongside Emilia's hopes. "And I think we just fried all the wristbands".

Without another word, Finn ran out of the Dropship with Clarke closely behind. Jasper paced his way to the opposite side of the room, his depressed expression causing Emilia to go after him.

"Come near me at your own risk" He muttered then rested his hands to his face "I think I may be cursed".

Wringing his hands away, Emilia sighed "You're not cursed Jasper; a little dramatic maybe, but definitely not cursed'.

"Unlucky then" He replied, still not bothering to look up at her.

"Hey" Emilia said, raising his chin up so he could finally meet her eyes. In his gaze remained the young boy who had watched both of his parents float at eleven; it was heartbreaking. "You're not unlucky or cursed. You're Jasper Jordan, one of the most caring and bravest guys I know". She smiled gently as an idea came to her. Sparing a glance at Octavia, she said "And bravery is always rewarded". Letting her hand fall away from his chin, Emilia stood up and walked over to Octavia. After a minute conversation, Octavia nodded and went to Jasper.

Getting down to his level, Octavia pulled Jasper in for a brief kiss. Once they pulled away from each other, Octavia spoke in a quiet voice "Hey".

Jasper's eyes fluttered open as he stuttered "Hey"

Emilia shook her head at the interaction before her thoughts traveled back to their communication system. " _We'll figure something out"_ She thought; piecing the night into her brain a final time " _We always do"_


	22. Twilight's Last Gleaming: Part 1

_****I DO NOT OWN THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE***_

* * *

Emilia placed the cover beside the slap of hog meat with apprehension. It had been a week since Charlotte's suicide and John Murphy's banishment. That meant a week of Emilia sneaking out of the camp in order to bring John supplies while simultaneously hoarding awful thoughts about herself for not being able to help anyone in that situation. As she took a seat near their tree, her eyes closed as her mind traveled back to the first night she found John.

 _He sat near the same tree she had left him. His clothes still covered in dirt and his own blood as he wept. All the anger that she held for him, disappear at the sight._

 _"_ _Emilia?" he asked in a low and broken tone._

 _She rushed over to him, gathering the teen in her arms as she cried "I'm so sorry; I wish there was something I could've done…"._

 _There was a long silence before he replied. His speech was comforting, like all those nights had spent with her outside the gate. It was affirmative yet weak, as if he knew she needed comforting, but knew she was too proud to ask._

 _"_ _It's okay"_

A wrestling sound disrupted her thoughts. Allowing her eyes to open, her gaze wandered to the devil himself.

"I thought a Grounder had got you" She murmured, passing along the cocoon of supplies.

John grunted as he analyzed the blanket "The Grounders haven't bothered me since I found that cave".

Emilia shook her head with a smile "Good". Reaching into the man-made pouch, she began "I brought you some…"

Her words were halted at the sight of a glowing light soaring through the sky. Patting John's shoulder, she exclaimed "Am I imagining this or that a shooting star?"

John turned up to look then gazed back at her with a timid grin "Maybe you should make a wish?"

"I didn't take you for a myth ethuist John" Emilia teased, smiling at the teen before back to the sky.

Murphy shrugged, offering a smile in return as he observed the "star". "My dad told me it was something people used do before we came onto the Ark; said something about it brought peace".

Emilia nodded, inspecting the burning rock that soared through the atmosphere. It was as she was examining the sky, she realized what she was actually looking at.

"John, that isn't a shooting star!" Glancing at him with excitement, she exclaimed "It's a drop ship".


	23. Twilight's Last Gleaming: Part 2

****I DO NOT OWN THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE***

* * *

Emilia parted ways with John and ran as fast as she could to the camp. Her eyes sought out Bellamy, but she was rewarded with the sight of Clarke and Finn; the afterglow evident on their love-struck faces. Emilia smiled at the two with appreciation. Even if she and Clarke weren't on good terms right now, she was happy to see her friend happy.

"Did you guys see that?" Finn asked as he sprinted over to her, holding Clarke's hand the entire way.

Emilia shook her head and replied "I was out looking for firewood so I'm not sure. Bellamy was here, I'll ask him when I find him".

Finn frowned at the same time Clarke asked "Where is he anyway? It's not like him to miss out of all the wildness" She gestured to the camp where all the delinquents are still awake.

"Probably in his tent with his harem" Grinning at the duo, she stated "I'll go and get him!" Walking over to Bellamy's tent, she yanked the flap open, earning her the shriek of two women then a brunette named Roma screeched "Ever heard of knocking Bitch?!"

Emilia scanned the room to find two girls, but no Bellamy."Sorry to interrupt…whatever this is, but I need to see Blake right now. Where is he?" She inquired, her mood suddenly declining

"I don't know. He left a little while ago, said something about getting some food". Roma waved her hand dismissively, laying back into Bellamy's cot with a blonde Emilia recognized as Sasha Lily of Arrow Station.

Emilia stopped to think then a light bulb went off in her mind _"Please let me be wrong"_ she thought as she dashed over to the girls. "How long has been since he left?" Emilia gritted through her teeth, shaking Roma in order to get the message through.

Roma taken aback by Emilia's tone stammered out nervously "I don't know, maybe an hour or so".

"Damn it!" Emilia seethed as she fled out of the tent, rushing to gather supplies.

Finn scurried over to her, questioning in a low tone "Where are you going?"

Emilia continued to gather gear as she replied "I should've known he would take off. From the moment we go down here, he's made it his mission to make sure that no one knew we were alive up on The Ark. God, I can't believe I trusted him!" She exclaimed as she hurried out of the camp, Finn close behind her.

"You can't predict what people will do Emilia. Don't be so hard on yourself" Finn attempted to console her, but Emilia was too angry to hear it.

"That's exactly what I have to do! I screwed up!" She chastised herself, making her way towards the gate where Clarke awaited her arrival.

Emilia rolled her eyes "I don't have time to argue with you Clarke" she growled then dodged around the woman.

Clarke's eyes widened at Emilia's harsh tone. Not bothering to argue, Clarke stomped back into the camp.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Finn stated with obvious annoyance.

"Look" Emilia said as she circled back to him with a glare "You want to coddle Clarke, be my guest. However, I have to get to Blake before he does something really stupid that could kill us all". Not waiting for a reply, she turned and began to run, leaving Finn silently cursing after her.


	24. Twilight's Last Gleaming: Part 3

****I DO NOT OWN THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE***

* * *

"You think we should split up?" Finn huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

Emilia glanced at him in exasperation as she thought _"No one asked you to come anyway"_ Instead she said after exhaling a long sigh "Yeah. I'll go this way" Deciding to run to the left while he went to the right.

Every possible scenario ran through her head as she took off through the land.

 _"_ _What if Bellamy got there 1_ _st_ _"_

 _"_ _What could be in the drop ship?"_

 _"_ _Why was Bellamy so hell-bent on keeping their presence on the ground a secret?"_

Her thoughts were derailed as she stumbled upon the smoking spaceship. It laid in the open field, small and dainty; an old rust bucket if you will. Everything was still intact from the ship, but it's outer shell was scorched from the atmospheres' flames. Emilia sprinted over to it, almost ripping off the door with eagerness.

"Oh my God!" Is the first thing that came out of her mouth as she took in a beautiful olive-skinned woman.

Her head bled along the hairline with long walnut-colored hair that was thrown into a ponytail and piercing caramel eyes. Those same eyes that stared expectantly at Emilia as the women's rouge lips pursed in discomfort.

"Hi? I made it?" The woman questioned weakly, her rough-looking hand reaching up to her bleeding head as she awaited an answer.

Emilia smiled and nodded, offering a hand to pull her out "Welcome to Earth".

As the woman stepped out, a soft rain began to fall. Her gaze lit up as she spun, taking in the scent of her new home.

"I dreamed it would be like this" She exclaimed, raising her hands up to let the shower brush along her fingertips.

"Raven!" Finn yelled as he finally came across the duo.

The young women twirled around, one's eyes in excitement while the other analyzed Finn's shock demeanor with curiosity.

"Finn!' Raven proclaimed and ran to him "I knew you couldn't be dead" She said, gently cradling his face.

Then she kissed Finn; ending any confusion that Emilia had about the situation.

Emilia felt her heart break for Clarke and her anger flare in disgust. She scowled as Finn sat Raven down as she began to stumble. An apology already on his tongue as he jogged over to Emilia.

She cut him off, snarling dismissively "I'm not either of the people you should be apologizing to" Marching around him, she went to Raven and passed her a wet rag with a comforting smile "You need to put pressure on your wound".

Raven smiled and accepted the gift "Thanks".

Emilia swallowed her repulsion with Finn long enough to say "No problem, I'm glad you're here Raven".

"This is Emilia" Finn cut in much to her annoyance "She was on the Dropship too "

Raven stood up immediately, her voice with awe "Emilia as Emilia Fox? This is all because of your parents and Abby Griffin" Then she winced with realization "Please don't tell me that Clarke…."

"Clarke is back at camp" Emilia answered trying to hold her emotions in place as she continued "My parents helped you get here?"

"Yeah, Abby was supposed to come down with me while your parents… Oh my God!" Raven muttered as she treaded over to her Dropship "I couldn't wait because the council was taking a vote on whether not to kill 300 people for air". Scrambling to find something, Raven slammed her hand on the pod in frustration. "Damn it, the radios gone! I knew I should've strapped it to the A-strut!"

"No, this is my fault" Emilia interrupted Raven monologue with a sigh. "Someone got here before us and we need to find him before he does something really dumb"


	25. Twilight's Last Gleaming: Part 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE*

* * *

"Bellamy!" Emilia yelled as she caught sight of the curly haired fiend.

He chuckled in false amusement, but his eyes screamed uneasiness "Taking a stroll in the woods Princess?"

Glaring at him, Emilia grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. "Cut the crap Blake, where the hell is it?"

Bellamy shrugged her hands off him, smirking as he replied "You're going to have to be a bit more specific".

Taking a step toward him, Emilia stabbed his chest with her index finger "They're getting ready to kill 300 people to preserve Oxygen and I can guarantee it won't be council members. It's going to innocent people in the lower stations" she barked, already livid at his uncaring demeanor.

Finn pushed Bellamy, following him to get in his face "Where's the radio?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Bellamy growled as he pushed back.

Raven came up behind them, exclaiming in a tone that made Emilia inquisitive, "Bellamy Blake?' she stopped in front of Bellamy, giving him a once over "They're looking everywhere for you?"

"Looking for him? Why?" Finn asked while Emilia kept her eyes on Bellamy.

Bellamy hissed "Shut up" as Raven accused him "He shot Chancellor Jaha".

"That's why you didn't want The Ark following us?" Emilia got into his face, her words rationalizing instead of biting.

"I don't need to justify myself to you Princess" He replied, shoving her aside while not bothering to look her in the eyes.

"Hey shooter!' Raven howled as she circled in front of him, taunting Bellamy as she got into his space "Where's my radio?"

"Get out of my way1" Bellamy scowled and tried to dodge her.

Raven moved with him as she barked "Where's my damn radio?"

"I should've killed you when I had the chance" Bellamy growled setting Emilia off.

"Enough!" She shouted, marching between the two as she pushed each party back.

Bellamy glared at her, once again shrugging her off "Jaha deserved to die. You all know that!" He spat out then attempted to move around her again without much luck,

"Well your lousy shot didn't kill him" Raven cooed, still baring her teeth at the freckle-faced man.

The remaining trio's eyes widen in shock, Bellamy halting all motions completely as he asked tentatively. "What?"

Before Raven could reply with a condescending comment, Emilia stepped in front of her and said "Blake, don't you see what this means? You're not a killer" Then she sighed "I know whatever you did had something to do with protecting your sister because that's who you are. All I'm asking is that you help do that again by protecting 300 of our people. Please Bellamy" His eyes widened as she pleaded "Where's the radio?"

His gaze finally met hers, shame and sadness sweeping through his whiskey eyes as he told her "It's too late".


	26. Twilight's Last Gleaming: Part 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE*

* * *

"Blake get off your ass and come help us look!" Emilia shouted in frustration as she stepped through the creek Bellamy had led them to.

They had gotten a group of teens from the camp and began looking for the radio. Still, after 30 minutes, they couldn't find it and Emilia feared they were running out of time.

Emilia looked over to Clarke, watching her carefully to gauge her reaction. The young woman's vibrant demeanor changed once she saw Raven holding Finn's hand as she gave him a brief kiss.

 _"After all of this is over, I'm going to kill him"_ Emilia thought as she shot daggers at Finn.

"Hey! I found it!" Jones yelled calling everyone to alert.

Emilia raced across the water as Raven took the piece of metal from his hands. Raven frowned at the radio, picking apart some of the extra gunk off it.

"Can you fix it?" Emilia asked, breaking Raven from her spell.

Still looking at the radio, she scowled "It's going to take about a day to dry all the components to see what's broken

Bellamy came up behind them and spoke in a gravelly voice "I told you it was too late".

Emilia's eyes flashed in anger. She had never been the kind of person to attack someone, only ever using her fighting skills to defend others and herself, but Bellamy's nonchalant attitude was testing her limits. She marched in front of him, growling in displeasure "Do you have any idea what you've done!? Do you even care?" Her hand balled into fists at her sides in a last attempt to control her anger.

"You told me to help; I helped" Bellamy sneered, crossing his arms like a toddler.

"300 people are going to die because of you!" Emilia shouted back, feeling instant regret as she saw his eyes harden in shock.

Raven spoke up; leaving the awkwardness in the air as she said "Wait, we don't have to talk to The Ark. We just have to let them know we're here"

"How are we supposed to do that without a radio?" Finn asked from beside Clarke who hadn't bothered to look at him.

Raven smirked, her eyes dancing as an light bulb went off in her mind "I have an idea".

* * *

 **ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHEILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100**

* * *

"We need to get those flares ready if we have any hopes of saving those people!" Raven shouted as she motioned to for teens to follow her lead.

After a few minutes, Raven had explained that there was enough fuel left in her space ship to build rocket flares. It took only seconds for Emilia to then yell for everyone to do whatever Raven needed them to do. Even Bellamy had decided to help much to the surprise of Emilia.

"Finn! Get that control panel back to camp!" Emilia heard Raven mutter.

She turned and looked to Prince Charming, the name seeming more fitting now than ever. Emilia knew there was something more to Finn's knight-in- shining armor routine, she had just hoped that her instincts were wrong. Now as she looked to Clarke, she regretted not going with her gut.

She turned back to her work when she heard Raven call out "Emilia! Come give me a hand?!"

Without hesitation, Emilia sprang up and went to the mechanic. She was answered with a wrench and a motion to some bolts.

"Work those gently, rocket fuel likes to go boom and we're going to need all the fuel we have if we want The Ark to see us".

Emilia nodded and began loosening the bolts as she said, "They're tying the batteries on the Dropship, so everything should be ready when we get there".

Raven nodded and proceeded to get to work. "What's your question then?" she asked, still working on her side of the ship.

"Nothing, it's just…" Emilia sighed then continued "Are we sure that this will work? I mean, do you think we'll have enough power for The Ark to actually see the flares?"

With a shrug, Raven answered in a clipped tone "It's like the good book says, burn time and cloud cover. Hopefully both are on our side today". Raven sighed and offered a smile to Emilia "Plus, I know your parents will be watching. I don't think I've ever seen anyone love someone as much as your parents love you. You're really lucky".

There was longing sadness in Raven's voice, one that made Emilia want to question about later. Instead Emilia cleared her throat and finished her side of bolts.

"I'm not sure love is the word I would use" Emilia replied, a bitterness briefly coming to the surface _. "This isn't the time for that"_ She thought with a shake of her head and looked to Raven. "What else do you have for me to do?"


	27. Twilight's Last Gleaming: Part 6

* ***I DO NOT OWN THE 100, BUT I DO OWN EMILIA AND HER STORYLINE***

* * *

"Ready, Set, Blast off!' Jasper screamed as he and three other teens sent the rockets into the sky, the elation of the crowd in full bloom as everyone let out cheers of joy.

Emilia stood away from the commotion, looking the flares with hope. _"Please let them see the rockets._ _Please let those people be safe"_ She prayed as the rockets flews higher into the sky.

"Do you really think they'll see them?" Bellamy asked timidly as he came to stand beside her.

Emilia shrugged, trying to stifle her anger with him as she said, "I hope so".

'I'm sorry about all of this" He muttered causing Emilia to glance at him.

Shock filled her gaze, but she quickly shook it away and looked back to the flares "It doesn't matter who you were on The Ark Bellamy". Then she turned back to him, her voice calming yet filled with authority "What matters is what you do now; who you choose to be. This is your second chance, don't waste it focusing on the past".

Bellamy's eyes widened in surprise as he watched Emilia circle back to look at the sky. He opened his mouth to thank her when she said "You know, someone told me that people used to make wishes on shooting stars. You think we could make a wish on this kind of star?" When she peered at Bellamy, his face was scrunched up in puzzlement causing Emilia to sigh "Forget it" She continued with a shake of her head.

It was quiet for a moment before his deep voice startled her "I wouldn't even know what to wish for" His body felt anxious he finished "What about you?"

Emilia shrugged, observing the camp as she said "Too many things". Her eyes found Clarke looking to Raven and Finn with an expression that broke Emilia's heart.

Finally, Emilia said "I have to go check on someone. I'll catch you later Blake". Then she took off towards Clarke, leaving Bellamy with an unsettled feeling in his stomach.

* * *

 _ **ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100ILOVETHE100**_

* * *

"You shouldn't be outside the gate Clarke" Emilia called out to the blonde who stood above the spot Emilia knew all too well. She walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her friends' arm. "Are you okay?"

Clarke wiped frantically at her eyes before turning to Emilia, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't know about her Emilia. You have to know that".

"Of course you didn't, none of us did". Emilia reassured her, but Clarke shook her head.

"But I should've known because why should I deserve to be happy?" Emilia opened her mouth to comfort Clarke, but was cut off as her friend continued "My mother killed my father. She killed him, and Wells let me hate him for it". Clarke cried, every ounce of strength leaving her body as she collapsed into Emilia. "I deserve this! After how I treated Wells and then Murphy and you, I deserve what Finn did to me". Her tears soaking Emilia's shirt as she sobbed.

Emilia saw red as outrage and fury seeped into her. Pulling away from Clarke, she made haste to dry her tears. With both hands still firmly on the blonde, she said "None of this is on you Princess. You had no idea about Raven or your mother. This is not your fault".

"You believed in him." Clarke sniffled then continued "God, I just got him back after all that time I wasted on hating him. How am I supposed to live with that Emilia?"

Emilia sighed and wiped a stray tear away "I wasn't allowed to have visitors" As Clarke's eyes widened, Emilia continued "As soon as I was arrested, I was placed in solitary by my mother. It was her way of punishing me beyond the justice system. That time alone gave me no other option, but to think about what I had done. I got dark in there Clarke. At one point, I tried to end my life". She looked down to her hands in disgust as she remembered the feeling of the gun. " I stole a gun from one of the guards; they didn't figure out I had taken it until I slid it back with my tray" She chuckled as tears threatened behind her eyes. "The one thing that stopped me was you guys. I knew that there was no way we could ever be what we were because of what I had done, but…I just wanted to see you. I knew that Jasper would make some stupid joke about prison and Monty would talk my ear off about some new tech he found in Factory station. Then you would come around and update me on the Alpha Station drama while Wells would just hug me and tell me everything would be alright. I knew that if I could see you all, that I would be okay because you guys would always forgive me".

Glancing back at Clarke, she stated firmly "Wells wasn't dumb, he knew what he was doing, and I know, given the chance that he would've done it all over again if it meant protecting you. Wells loved you and he wouldn't want you to blame yourself" Caressing a loose curl away from Clarke's face, Emilia continued "No matter what you've done in the past, you deserve to be happy Princess".

She pulled Clarke back to her, letting the young girl weep into her shoulder as she looked to Wells spot in the ground.

 _"May we meet again"_ She thought, letting one lone tear finally fall down her cheek.


End file.
